Future Flash
by Major144
Summary: It's a normal day at the plaza, until some people from the future appear. Now K.O. and friends must team up with three new allies to stop an attack from a couple of time traveling Boxman robots. Will they succeed? What secrets of the future will K.O. and his friends learn and how will it affect them? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1 Future Pondering

Future Flash

Chapter 1 Future Pondering

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except some OCs. This is just a story for fun.

It was a sunny day at Lakewood Plaza. K.O. and Dendy were hanging out at Gar's Bodega going through their Pow Card collection. Both children were incredibly excited about an upcoming event in the plaza. Mr. Gar had recently announced that there would be a time capsule buried in the ground and then it would be dug up in thirty years. The people of the plaza, were encouraged to put stuff in the capsule to tell future generations about the past or put in items that talked of heroic deeds that would inspire them. K.O. and Dendy were trying to come up with something to put in the capsule, but so far they weren't having any luck. K.O. got board with the endeavor and decided to ask Dendy something.

"So Dendy, what do you think the future will be like in thirty years?"

"Well I calculate that the plaza will increase in size and be a haven for all types of heroes." Said Dendy.

"That makes sense. I wonder what I will be in the future? Will I be a big hero like Mr. Gar and maybe own a chain of dojos that help teach people to become heroes? What will my level be in thirty years?" Said K.O. in thought.

"Good questions. I calculate that I will design computer software and security devices to help battle and defend against evil." Said Dendy.

"That sounds amazing Dendy!" Said K.O. with a smile.

"Thank you." Said Dendy with a smile.

"You...know another thing I wonder about is will I get married and have a kid?" Said K.O.

"I think it's to early to think of something like that." Said Dendy as her cheeks flushed a little.

"I guess your right! Said K.O. with a little laugh.

The two went back to trying to figure what to put in the capsule.

A couple of aisle away, Red was stocking some merchandise, but he was having some trouble. The thing he was stocking was some plastic bottles of orange soda, which made him think of his brief relationship with Shannon. Rad quickly stocked the soda and moved on to the next item, which unfortunately happened to be pizza cutter, which also made him think of Shannon. This finally got to Rad and made him fling his hands in the air in frustration.

"Oh that's it! You need to stop thinking about that robot and find yourself a real girlfriend! You need to get yourself out of this funk Rad." Said Rad to himself as he moved on to the next item to stock.

Unfortunately for Rad the new item was a bunch of love song CDs and then a bunch of romance movies, which just made Rad groan.

Over at Boxmore, Shannon was in her room sitting on her bed. The robot was also thinking about her brief relationship with Rad and the battle that had followed after she had rebooted herself after Rad had said he could never love a cold piece of metal to his friends. The words had hurt Shannon greatly and they made her reboot herself to forget the pain. Afterwards Shannon had attacked Rad, who had first refused to fight back, but then he struck back in defense and ripped Shannon's head off. Rad had then picked the head up and said a little poem from Hamlet about his and Shannon love and how it ended and Shannon, who was still functioning scoffed at Rad. It was then that Shannon had looked at Rad and saw the sadness in his eyes. Shannon was a little shocked by this and she felt something in her circuits spark, before her data transferred to a new body. The strange feeling reappeared in Shannon body and she began to think about Rad. This confused and frightened Shannon and she rebooted herself several times, yet somehow the strange feeling remained. Just what exactly was this feeling and what did it mean for her future?

"Do I love...Rad?" Asked Shannon to herself as she walked over to her window to stare at the plaza across the street.

Behind the plaza, Red Action was loitering and waiting for her friends to show up, when she heard some rustling from some bushes. Red Action readied her blaster arm as Darrell stepped out of the bushes.

"Whoa! Hold on I didn't come to fight." Said Darrell.

"Then why are you here?" Asked Red Action.

"One of my siblings told me that it's true that you actually come from the far future, but I don't believe it." Said Darrell.

"You want proof then." Asked Red Action as she lowered her blaster arm.

"I do." Said Darrell.

"Fine. Behold my time travel device." Said Red Action as she pulled out a silver sphere the size of a baseball that had a few cracks on it.

Darrell looked at the device and scanned it copying it to his memory bank.

"It's damaged, but it's the real deal." Said Red Action.

"Well I believe you. Thanks for showing me that." Said Darrell as he began to walk away.

"Dork." Thought Red Action as she put the time travel device away.

"Oh just wait, until dad sees this! I'm totally going to be the favorite now!" Chuckled Darrell as he made his way to Boxmore.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Defense

Future Flash

Chapter 2 Defense

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except some OCs. This is just a story for fun.

30 Years in the future.

At a dojo in Lakewood Plaza, a bunch of young children were practicing various martial arts moves and doing some stretches, under the watchful eyes of their teacher. The teacher was a powerful man and a high ranked hero, who was greatly respected though out the plaza and a great deal of the world. He was tall and dressed in dark blue pants, no shoes, a sleeveless white tank top, a dark blue vest with a big red K on the back, two red wristbands, and a red headband. The teacher had lightly tanned skin, muscular arms, a strong jawline, with kind brown eyes, and a hair of spiky brown hair. He went about the students giving encouragement, advice, and complements to them. The students loved and respected their teacher.

Everything was going by smoothly, until alarms around the plaza. A serious look appeared on the teacher's face as he turned to address his students.

"Alright class it looks like we have a situation. Stay inside the dojo and if things get bad remember to take the emergency tunnel exit, like we practiced in the drills."

"Yes Sensei K.O.!" Replied the students.

K.O. gave a small smile and steeped out of the dojo, pulled out a small communicator, and placed it in, his ear.

"What's the situation?"

"The scanners have detected three large group of Boxman robots heading towards the plaza. One group appears to be made of two Big Darrells, one Mega Darrel, and one Mega Jethro. They appear to be the main attack force. The other attack appear to be made of smaller and average size robots, they are most likely going after the plaza shield generations to take them out, so the main attack squad can attack the plaza without trouble. I already sent out Rad, the trainees, and a few others to deal with them." Said a female voice.

"Already planning ahead and covering all our bases. That's smart Dendy and that's the one of the many reasons I love and married you." Said K.O.

"And here I just thought you loved me for my Pow Card collection." Teased Dendy.

"Well you do have an impressive collection." Admitted K.O. as he looked off to the distance to see the approaching threat.

A blue energy dome rose up and surrounded the buildings of the plaza. It was a fore field designed to protect the the buildings and the people inside them. The force field was a creation of Dendy and had protected the plaza and it's people through many various attacks by Boxman robots and other super villain attacks. K.O. smiled at his wife's handy work, before turning back to the approaching threats. Two Big Darrells marched forward, with the Mega Darrell coming in from behind on his tank treads, and the Mega Jethro coming in from much further behind.

"I am Mega Jethro!" Boomed the big robot.

K.O. tightened his fist and took a fighting stance. He was soon joined by a tall slender kappa women dressed in a yellow jumpsuit that showed the women's curves and figure, blue boots, a sliver utility belt, a teal backpack, and blue goggles with light cyan lenses.

"Come to join in on the fun Dendy?" Asked K.O. as he looked at his wife.

"My scanners detected a high power energy source from Mega Jethro. It's most likely a weapon and I intend to investigate and put a stop to it before it cause any harm." Said Dendy.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll deal with the Darrells and you deal with the weapon in the Mega Jethro." Said K.O.

Dendy nodded in agreement with the plan as she and her husband prepared for battle.

On the East side of the plaza near the parking lot a group of Jethros and Darrells were looking around for the shield generator intending to destroy it. They were led by a maroon colored robot female, who went by the name Heather. Heather was tall, had a pale white face with red lines on her cheeks and a sharp curved spike on her head.

From behind a parked car two pairs of eyes watched the robots. One of the watchers was Rad. He was dressed in purple pants, black boots, and a blue leather jacket.

"You ready for this babe?" Asked Rad to his companion.

"I was built ready."

"What about the trainees?" Asked Rad.

"They're defending the West side of the plaza. Don't worry my sister is shadowing them and she'll keep them safe if things get to out of hand."

"Good." Said Rad as he and his companion prepared to attack.

On the West side of the plaza another group of Jethros and Darrells were looking for a shield generator. This group was led by Raymond, who was speaking to a secret weapon, who was supposed to assist the robots in the attack. The secret weapon was a female mercenary Boxman had hired to fight the heroes. The mercenary was dressed in a black ninja outfit, a black traveling cloak, and a large straw hat that covered her face. Every few minutes the mercenary would take a drink from a gourd bottle.

"My father paid you a lot of money for your help, so I would appreciate it if you would stop lazing around drinking and assist us." Complained Raymond.

"Don't grind your gears at me pointy nose. I'll help you." Slurred the mercenary as she stumbled around a little.

Raymond just growled as he joined the rest of his group in the search.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Battle Giants

Future Flash

Chapter 3 Battle Giants

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except some OCs. This is just a story for fun.

K.O. and Dendy faced the oncoming Darrells. Dendy gave K.O. a wink before she ran towards the robots. One of the Big Darrells turned his right hand into a mace and slammed it down towards the kappa. Dendy jumped to the side to avoid the attack, pulled out a metal disk, and tossed it at the big robot's face, without breaking stride. The disk exploded into a bright light that blinded the Big Darrell and made it stumble back. Dendy continued on running and the Mega Darrell tried to lock onto her with his shoulder cannons, but the female hero was prepared for this. She pressed a button on the strap of her backpack and a dozen Dendys appeared and they scattered in different directions. Mega Darrell fired his cannons at the Dendys, but each one he hit turned out to be a hologram. As the Mega Darrell fired away at holograms, the real Dendy reached Mega Jethro, pulled out a grappling gun, fired and hooked it on the left eye, pulled herself up and went into the robot.

"See you in a bit Dendy." Thought K.O. as he faced the Darrells.

"Well look who it is. Little K.O.!" Boomed one of the Big Darrells.

"We get to crush him and destroy the plaza!" Laughed the other Big Darrell.

"You know I'm not that little anymore. Size really doesn't matter and bigger isn't better." Said K.O. as he looked up at the big robots.

This angered the Big Darrells and they attacked. One Big Darrell charged at K.O. and tried to stomp on him, but the hero jumped out of the way and then flew into the air and fired a dozen energy blast from his fist striking the mech's body, ripping holes, and causing sparks. The Big Darrell stumbled back and the second one charged at the still midair hero changing it's left hand into a drill and right one into a spiked mace and he swung both weapons at K.O. attempting to crush him. K.O. dodged and waved the attacks in the air and then he leaped off Big Darrell's right arm and went higher into the air. The hero fired an energy blast that ripped the top part of the mech's cockpit off and exposed the Darrell piloting it. The Darrell let out a frustrated growl as he changed the right arm of the Big Darrel into a cannon and began to fire at K.O. in the air. K.O. flew about dodging the energy blast as he began to descend to the ground near the other Big Darrel. The Big Darrell didn't notice that his shots were getting close to it's fellow robot, until it fired a shot that blew a hole through the other robot's chest and cut it in half!

"Oops!" Cried Darrell as he watched the robot fell to the ground in pieces.

The Darrell of the wrecked mech crawled out, stood, and then fall to the ground and exploded. K.O. landed on the ground and faced the two remaining robots. The Mega Darrell decided it was time to join in on the fight as it fired it's shoulder cannons at K.O. and charged up the energy cannon in it's chest. K.O. dodged a bunch of metal missiles and then he kicked one in the side and sent it spinning though the air at the Big Darrell. The missile flew in through the open cockpit and stuck Darrel, who only had time to scream before he and his mech were destroyed by the missile exploding.

"Big whoop! You might have beaten those guys, but you don't stand a chance against me!" Declared Mega Darrell as he prepared to fire his chest cannon.

K.O. calmly faced the robot and thrusted his right fist forward to unleash a energy beam that went straight into the cannon.

"WHAT?!" Cried Darrell as he exploded from the inside and his pieces went everywhere.

"That takes care of that." Said K.O. as he dusted himself off.

Inside the Mega Jethro, Dendy was going down a ladder that went to the robot's chest. The energy signal was coming from the chest and the controls must be there. Boxman had learned over the years that putting a simple lever control with a direction lever wasn't really a good idea. Dendy reached the chest and saw a massive energy cannon on a track in front of a set of closed doors. There was also a Ernesto unit guarding the cannon and checking a clipboard.

Ernesto looked up from his clipboard and took notice of Dendy and raised his fist up in a fighting stance.

"This weapon will fire on schedule and do it's job. You will not hinder it's progress intruder!" Said Ernesto.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to put a stop to that." Said Dendy.

Ernesto charged at Dendy, who charged back and did a sliding kick between the robot's legs and fired a cable out of her backpack and attached to his back. Dendy leapt to her feet and yanked hard on the cable causing Ernesto to fall onto, his back. The kappa pulled back her cable and stuck a wire into a plug on the cannon and a holographic screen popped up before Dendy. She typed in some commands and the cannon became active. It began to charge up and pointed up towards the celling. Then it fired!

"I am Mega Jetr-"

BOOM!

The head of Mega Jethro exploded! The big robot stopped and the cannon's short circuited and went off. Jethro stumbled to his feet fuming mad and was fixing to attack Dendy from behind, but K.O. appeared in front of the robot and gave him a uppercut. The robot soared through the air and crashed into the Boxmore parking lot and exploded. Dendy turned and smiled at her husband before kissing him on the cheek. The two then went to go see how the others were handling the other robots.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Trainees

Future Flash

Chapter 4 Trainees

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except some OCs. This is just a story for fun.

K.O. and Dendy were making their way to the Eastside of the plaza to see how the heroes over there, were doing, when Dendy got a message alert from her computer alerting her about an upcoming event. A popup holo screen popped up and Dendy read it and smile.

"It's been thirty years since that time capsule was buried in the plaza and now it's time to dig it up."

"Man thirty years. Quite a lot has happened over that time." Said K.O. with a smile.

Dendy smiled and nodded in agreement as they continued to walk towards the Eastside of the plaza.

Over on the Eastside, Rad stepped out from behind a parked car grabbed a couple of Jethros, with his levitation powers and smashed them into a couple of Darrells destroying. A second figure stepped out from behind the car, and changed their feet into saws and used them as rollerblades to speed towards the enemy robots and sliced them to bits. The robot know as Heather glared at the speedy figure.

"Well if it ain't the Shannon the robot traitor, and her meat bag husband." Said Heather.

"Hello hag bot Heather." Said Shannon with a smirk.

Shannon looked mostly the same, through she did have a few minor redesigns to make her look a little older and she sounded a bit more mature now, then back in her villain days.

Heather reached up to the curved spike on her head and at Shannon. The robot hero battered the spike to the side with a hand saw, as Heather charged at her with a chainsaw arm. Shannon countered the chainsaw with her saw blade and sparks flew as the two blades met. Heather turned her free arm into a cannon and tried to blast Shannon at close range, but Shannon saw this and quickly leaped back turning her other arm into a cannon and fired an energy blast at Heather as she fired her own cannon. The two energy blast collided and exploded knocking both robots back a few yards away from each other. Shannon and Heather continued to glare at each other as K.O. and Dendy arrived on the scene. Heather glanced at the newcomers and she saw that Rad had finished off the other robots. The villain realized she was outnumbered and that it would be wise to retreat.

"Will settle this other day traitor." Said Heather as she unleashed a blinding flash from her chest that blinded the heroes.

Heather activated some boot jets and flew back to Boxmore.

"Well that takes care of that, let's see how the trainees are doing." Said K.O. to the others.

The hour heroes moved on to the Westside.

On the Westside, a eleven year old kid and two teens were fighting a bunch of Darrells and Jethros. The kid was named Genndy and she was the daughter of K.O. and Dendy. She had her mother's skin tone, a nose like her father's, and dark brown hair with a few spikes. Genndy wore a blue jumpsuit, red boots, a red backpack, and blue goggles with light cyan lenses. Her two teen companies were a turquoise colored robot teen boy, with black boot like feet, a red circular light in his chest, a round head, with a brown face and purple eyes. The robot went by the name Richie and he was the son of Rad and Shannon. The other teen was an alien girl named Majestic. She had light blue skin, pointy ears, green hair, a robotic left leg, and a robotic right arm. Majestic wore brown boots, black jeans, and a blue crop top. She was the adopted daughter of Rad and Shannon and the younger stepsister of Richie.

"This will shock your systems!" Said Genndy as she thrusted her fist at a bunch of robots and fired a lightening bolt that destroyed them.

"Let me cut you guys down to size." Said Richie as some saw blades popped out of his body and he changed his hands into ray guns that levitated the saw blades and sliced them through the robots chopping them to bits.

"Time for a little boom and a little pow!" Said Majestic as her robotic arm turned into a cannon that fired energy blast, while her lefthand unleashed sonic blasts at the robots.

In a matter of minutes the three young trainees had destroyed all, but a couple of Darrells. The two robots were cowering behind Raymond, who had arrived on the scene. Raymond looked at the trainees and then shouted at the woods behind him.

"Come deal these children and earn your pay!"

The mercenary with the straw hat stumbled out of the woods and took a swing from, her gourd. She lifted her head up to the trainees and showed her face to them. The trainees saw that the mercenary had dark brown skin and purple spiky hair. Richie and Majestic stiffened and let out a gasp as they recognized the woman.

"Who is she?" Asked Genndy.

"It's Enid!" Said Richie.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Ninja Strike

Future Flash

Chapter 5 Ninja Strike

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except some OCs. This is just a story for fun.

A couple of days ago.

There was a place called the Cemetery of Champions that served as a resting place for dead heroes. Many heroes were buried here. Each of the graves had a tombstone and a tiny statue of the hero, who buried there. Joff the Shaolin Monk walked into the cemetery and made his way to one of the graves. It was the grave of Nick Army. About 14 years ago a villain had unleashed a deadly swarm of robotic insects. The insects were incredibly deadly and many heroes fell to them. The nest of the insects was eventually located and a bunch of heroes were sent in to destroy it. The heroes were almost overwhelmed, but Nick Army came up with an insane plan to load an armored car full of powerful explosives and drive it into the heart of the nest to detonate. Before Nick left for his plan, he went to see Joff. Nick had told Joff what he was going to do and then gave the monk a kiss before saying his final goodbye.

"I'll see you on the other side partner."

Nick drove his armored car through the swarm and into the heart of the nest detonating his explosive payload and killing himself along with a good deal of the robotic insects allowing the other heroes to win. Nick was hailed as a great hero for his bravery and sacrifice. Joff smiled at the memory as he looked at Nick's grave.

Joff was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of feet walking and turned to see Enid stumble up to another grave taking a few swigs from a gourd. The monk recognized the ninja and knew about her misdeeds over the past few years, though he believed there was some deep reasoning and resolve for what she did. Enid seemed to be talking to the grave.

"I'm...almost there. Just a few more jobs and...I'll have the money. Then everything...will be ok."

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" As Joff.

"You want to...fight and bring me into the authorities?" Asked Enid as she turned to face the monk.

"No. I do not wish to fight, especially here. I simply want to talk." Said Joff.

"Ok." Said Enid.

"I sense you are in a dark place and the reason your there is due to the loss of your friend. You try to drown the sorrow and pain in drink and odd work, but your still hurting. I know what its like to lose someone dear. It hurts a great deal, but you shouldn't let it consume you." Said Joff.

"Well...it's not consuming me. I'm going to fix it and if I have to get my hands dirty to do it, then I'll do it. No one is going to stop me." Said Enid as she turned and began to walk away.

Joff watched her leave and turned to look at the grave and saw that it had a statue of Elodie on it. Enid exited the cemetery and walked a few blocks, when a black hover limo pulled up alongside her. A window rolled down to reveal Boxman. Boxman had less hair now and a bunch of wrinkles on his face due to his age. The evil scientist grinned at Enid.

"I heard your in the mercenary business now Enid. You've done some pretty bad things and I'm impressed. I have a job for you and I'm willing to pay you the big bucks for it." Said Boxman.

"Alright I'm in." Said Enid with a nod.

Boxman laughed evilly at this.

In the present Enid faced Genndy, Richie, and Majestic.

"Enid. The ninja hero who fought alongside my dad and Rad years ago, but then she left the plaza, after I was born. My dad and mom talked about her and showed me some old pictures." Genndy.

"She didn't leave the plaza on good terms and from what I've heard she started doing jobs for villains." Said Majestic.

"Hey...I left the plaza my on my own terms and not every person I do jobs for is a villain. Just most of them." Said Enid as she took a swig from her gourd and stumble a little.

"I'm sure those stories were exaggerated. Look at her, she's clearly not sober. I'll deal with this." Said Richie as he turned his righthand into a blaster and fired an energy blast at Enid.

The blast hit Enid and she exploded into smoke and a log dropped to the ground. Richie stared at the log in confusion and then Enid came falling down from the sky above and delivered a flaming kick to Riche's side and knocked him to the ground as the ninja landed. Enid got to her feet as Majestic charged at her and threw a bunch of punches at the mercenary. The ninja swayed from side to side avoiding the attacks, until she sidestepped Majestic and tripped her. Majestic fell to ground, but quickly got to her feet firing a sonic blast at Enid, while at the same time Richie recovered and fired a net from his cannon arm at Enid from the other side. Enid leaped into the air and the two attacks flew past each other and ended up striking Richie and Majestic instead. Richie was slammed into a tree, while Majestic was knocked to the ground and tangled in the net.

"Idiot!" Yelled Richie and Majestic at each other.

Now it was just Genndy facing Enid.

"So your K.O. and Dendy's kid. I remember when you were born and your parents showed you to everyone." Said Enid.

"Can we try to settle things peacefully? I don't want to fight an old friend of my parents." Said Genndy.

"Sorry kid, no can do. Look you should just get lost and think of chasing a different dream instead of being a hero." Said Enid.

"I won't let you harm the plaza." Said Genndy as she took up a fighting stance.

Genndy charged at Enid and began throwing punches at her and Enid swayed from side to side to avoid the attacks. Enid didn't consider Genndy a threat, but Genndy planned to prove her wrong. Genndy's mind and knowledge of combat began to analyze and calculate Enid's movements. After a minute she faked a punch to the left and struck Enid with her other hand as she dodged to the right. Enid let out a startled grunt of surprises as Genndy's fist connected with her gut and she staggered back a few feet. Genndy rushed in and delivered a punch to the side of Enid's face making her stumble, but before she could deliver anymore attacks, Enid punched her in the face and delivered a kick to her gut that sent Genndy flying back a couple of yards before she crashed to the ground.

"Not...bad kid, but you still have a long way to go to play in the big leagues." Said Enid as she took a swig from her gourd.

It was then that a newcomer jumped from the trees and landed on all fours in front of Enid. Richie and Majestic recognized who the newcomer was.

"Aunt Mikayla!"

Mikayla let out an animal hiss as she faced Enid. Help had arrived.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Hero vs Ninja

Future Flash

Chapter 6 Hero vs Ninja

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except some OCs. This is just a story for fun.

Enid faced Mikayla with a weary look in her eyes. Raymond and the two Darrells glared at the animal like robot.

"Hello sister." Said Raymond with contempt.

Mikayla let out a hiss pretty much saying she had the same feeling for Raymond. Raymond just gritted his teeth as he walked over to Enid to stand by her.

"I shall give you a little help dealing with this traitor. It's personal." Said Raymond as his hand transformed into a blaster cannon.

Enid just grunted in acknowledgment as she pulled out some ninja stars. Raymond fired his laser cannon at Mikayla, while Enid threw ninja stars at her. Mikayla expertly dodged and weaved through the projectile attacks and was getting Raymond and Enid to focus on her instead of the trainees. The animal like robot had sent a message to Dendy and Shannon, so hopefully backup would be arriving soon. The Darrells stood by watching the fight.

A few hundred yards away K.O. and his group were walking towards the woods, when Shannon and Dendy got a message from Mikayla and a look of alarm appeared on their faces when they read it.

"What is it?" Asked Rad.

"Enid is with Boxman's forces and is attacking the kids and Mikayla." Said Dendy.

"We need to get over there now!" Said K.O. with determination in his eyes.

The others nodded as they put on an extra burst of speed.

Back in woods Mikayla was still dodging attacks, when Genndy decided to get involved with the fight. She simply couldn't just stand on the sidelines and let Richie and Majestic's aunt do all the fighting. Genndy felt electricity build up in her fist as she thrusted it at Enid. A bolt of lightning flew towards Enid, but the ninja dodged to the side to avoid the attack. The attack barely missed Enid, but it did strike her gourd and destroyed it. Enid stared at what was left of her gourd in dumbfounded shock, before an angry look appeared on her face.

"Your going to going to pay for that!" Said Enid as she began to make several hand signs.

Enid levitated off the ground as her shadow rose up growing and taking on a monstrous shape. The show let out a roar before changing into a large tornado that sucked up Genndy, Mikayla, Richie, and Majestic. The four screamed as they were lifted up. Mikayla struggled over to Majestic and sliced off the net that still held her. She then instructed her niece to grab her tail, as they tried to make their way to Richie and Genndy.

Outside the tornado, K.O. and the others had arrived on the scene and quickly took action. Rad was able to make out the shapes of Mikayla and Majestic heading towards Richie, so he used his levitation beams and yanked them out of the tornado and gently set them on the ground. Shannon rushed over to them and grabbed both her kids.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"We're fine mom." Said Majestic.

"Yeah we're fine." Said Richie.

"Thanks for looking after them sis." Said Shannon as she smiled at Mikayla.

Mikayla just purred with appreciation.

Next to them, Dendy was giving K.O. the exact location of Genndy in the tornado. K.O. nodded as he got the information and then he flew into the tornado to get his daughter. Genndy was near the top of the tornado spinning and screaming, when she suddenly felt two strong and gentle arms grab her and hold her to a powerful chest. She looked up to see her dad give her a warm smile and she knew that everything was going to be ok.

"Hang on." Said K.O. before he plowed out of the tornado and landed next to Dendy.

K.O. gave his daughter a kiss on the brow before he handed her to Dendy. He faced the tornado took a deep breath and clapped his hands together hard. The clap created a powerful shockwave that ripped through the tornado and caused it to dissipate. Enid stood before the group as the tornado disappeared.

"K.O." Said Enid.

"Enid. I would say I was happy to see you, but considering all the criminal acts you committed and the fact you just tried to hurt by daughter and some kids, I'm not happy to see you." Said K.O. with a slight glare.

"So what are you going to do about me?" Asked Enid.

"I will fight, but I will also give you the chance to surrender yourself to my custody." Said K.O..

"So I can go to jail or do some public service? Fat chance! There is something I need to do and no one is going to stand in my way!" Shouted Enid as she charged forward and delivered a flaming kick at K.O.'s head.

K.O. caught the kick with one hand and flipped Enid through the air. The ninja landed on her feet and skidded back. Enid gritted her teeth in anger and began to leap from tree with a burst of superhuman speed around K.O. and began to throw ninja stars at him. K.O. dodged the ninja stars, though a few tore a few little tears in his shirtsleeves and left some faint cuts on his arms. The hero dodged a few more attacks and then he leaped into the air after Enid. K.O. appeared behind Enid and chopped the back of her neck sending her crashing to the ground with a thud. K.O. landed a few feet away from the down ninja. Enid stumbled to her feet and faced K.O.

"You call that a hit! Come and show me your real power!" Screamed Enid.

"Very well Enid." Said K.O. before he threw a punch at the ninja.

What happened next was one of the strangest things Enid had ever seen. It was like the rest of the universe had vanished and got replaced with K.O.'s fist, which seemed a hundred times bigger now. The fist glowed with both K.O.'s blue energy and the purple energy of T.K.O., yet it seemed completely balanced and stable. Enid's eyes grew wide as the fist rushed towards her and then it abruptly stopped an inch from her face and return to it's normal size. Though a blow did not land there was still a gust of wind released from the fist that blew Enid's hat into the air and a bunch of leaves off some nearby trees. Two of K.O.'s fingers then reached out and lightly pinched Enid's nose.

"Honk." Said K.O. as he removed his hand and slapped some blue glowing handcuffs on Enid's wrist.

Enid just stood there stunned. Raymond and the two Darrells decided it was time to retreat and took off into the air on their boot jets and returned to Boxmore. Rad lifted Enid into the air with his levitation powers and the heroes walked back to the plaza with their captured prisoner.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Sad Memory

Future Flash

Chapter 7 Sad Memory

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except some OCs. This is just a story for fun.

The heroes arrived at the plaza and Enid was taken to a special holding area beneath the bodega. They decided it was best to let Enid sober up before they would interrogate her or contact her parents and siblings. Enid was given a body search to remove all her weapons, before she was given a few bottles of water and placed in a cell. The ninja began to feel sick and she began to shiver from her lack of alcohol. Enid stumbled towards the toilet and began to vomit into it. She then stumbled over to the cot in her cell and collapsed on it.

Just how did she end up like this? Enid's mind became less clouded and a painful memory began to surface. She usually drowned the memory in drink, but that wasn't going to happen this time.

It had been about ten years ago. Enid was the manager of the bodega and Rad was the assistant manager. Shannon and Mikayla were cashiers and Richie and Majestic had just started working at the bodega. K.O. and Dendy were fixing to have a child and everyone was happy for them. It was then that K.O. walked into the store with a sad look on his normally happy face. He walked over to Enid and told her that Elodie had been killed in a battle with a villain. Enid was shocked by this news. She hadn't thought of or spoken to Elodie in years and now she was dead. Enid attend Elodie's funeral a few days later, where she had been approached by a man in a chauffeur's uniform. The man said his name was Jeffrey and that he used to be Elodie's limo driver. Jeffrey handed Enid an envelope and told it was from Elodie and that he had been instructed to give Enid the envelope incase Elodie died.

Enid returned to her home, went to her room, and opened the envelope up. The first thing to come out of the envelope was Elodie's half of the best friend neckless. Enid was stunned by this and the fact Elodie kept it. She rummaged through a draw in her nightstand and found her half of the neckless. Enid held the two halves together and smiled sadly. She looked through the envelope and found a video disk. Enid put the disk into her computer and a video of Elodie popped up on the screen. Elodie took a deep breath looked directly into the camera.

"Hello Enid if your watching this then I'm probably dead. There are some...things I need to tell and what I'm about to tell you is the truth. No games. No lies. The slight up truth. When I beat you in that contest to get into P.O.I.N.T. Prep Academy I told you we were...never friends and I simply pretend to be your friend to learn your moves, so I could beat you. That...was a lie. I didn't know about that contest, until we both saw that flyer. You were the one that should have won that contest not me. I only won because you refused to hit me because I was your best friend and I took advantage of your mercy. After I was accepted into the academy my fame and popularity grew, but it felt empty without you in my life. I made friends...but none of them could make me feel the same way you made me feel. The friendship we had back then was special and it took me years to realize that and I was a fool to throw it away. When we met again at the plaza, you bested me in a battle and I realized you no longer considered me a friend. I...supposed I deserved it after what I did to you. That fight was one of the things that woke me up. I began to think about my life and actions. I could have had gone to the academy and we could have still been friends, but my desire for fame and popularity blinded me. If I had let you won you still would have treated me well and we would have still been friends. Your a better person then me Enid. I wanted to be a superstar, while you wanted to be a hero. What...I to you was wrong...and I'm truly sorry for what I did. I just couldn't work the courage up to tell you because I was ashamed of myself. Your my best friend Enid and I love...you."

Elodie broke down sobbing and the video ended. Enid was stunned by this. She looked at the best friend neckless and had a hug urge to talk to Elodie to rekindle their friendship and work some feelings out. Enid searched all the magic books in her parents library and made several attempts to summon Elodie's spirit so she could speak to her, but all her attempts failed. Enid became angry and bitter at this and the whole hero world, which she held responsible for Elodie's death. She quit her job and started drinking and going to parties, trying to wash her troubles and depression away. Enid put stone walls around her heart and cutoff all her ties to the plaza.

Then one day, she was approached by Professor Venomous's minion Fink. Fink had become a great villain over the years and proved to be just as smart and crafty as her creator. She was slightly taller now and dressed in a stylish lab coat, boots, and gloves.

"I've heard about your loss and desire to bring that person back. You failed with magic, but my science can do the job." Said Fink.

"Oh...yeah what makes you think that?" Asked Enid.

Fink just smirked as she summoned a video screen that showed Fink in a lab next to a vat of purple liquid that had the dead body of Scculentus. The body was old, shriveled, and decaying. Fink pressed a button on the machine and Scculentus began to thrash around. Enid watched in shock as Scculentus's body became thicker and healthier looking, until he was completely restored. Not only that the villain looked like he was back in his prime. The vat emptied and Scculentus collapsed to his hands and knees coughing and looking very confused. Professor Venomous walked onto the scene clapping with approval and Fink smiled with pride. The video ended.

"You can actually bring her back." Said Enid.

"I can, but it will cost you." Said Fink.

"What's the price?" Asked Enid.

"A billion tchnos sounds reasonable." Said Fink.

"A billion! How am I'm supposed to get that?!" Said Enid looking stunned.

"Oh I'm sure you'll think of something. Your a highly skilled resourceful ninja who has a drive." Said Fink with a smile before she walked off.

Enid was determined to get Elodie back. She offered up her skills to anyone who would pay her. At first she tried to do some honest work at first, but the jobs she didn't pay to well, so she turned to some darker clients. Villains. Enid stole toxic waste for Dr. Blight, served as one of Galgarion's challenges in his tower, broke Shy Ninja's leg for Vormulax, stole Red Action's Hover Tank for Billiam Milliam, and preformed various task for Cosma. Over the years Enid earned several million technos. She was just a few million away from a billion, when Boxman hired her and she was defeated by K.O. in battle.

Now she was waiting in her cell prepared to be confronted by her friends and family. It was going to be rough.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 Visit

Future Flash

Chapter 8 Visit

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except some OCs. This is just a story for fun.

K.O. was in a room outside the cell area with his mother and Mr. Gar. Both Carol and Gar had grey hair and some wrinkles and despite their advanced age, the two were still in good shape and continued to work around the plaza. K.O. had told the older heroes about his little fight with Enid and plan to interrogate her. Gar had contacted Enid's family a little while ago and then decided to go speak with the ninja. He marched to the cell area and stood outside Enid's cell. Enid looked up at Gar with a bit of guilt in her eyes.

"Hello Enid." Said Gar.

"Hey...Gar." Said Enid.

"I heard what you tried to do from K.O. and the others. I've also aware about the other things you've done over the years since you've left the plaza and I have to ask, what made you do that stuff? What made you turn your back on being a hero?" Said Gar.

"Something important came...up. I lost something very important to me and then...I was given an opportunity to have it back, but at a high cost. I couldn't pay the cost by being a hero, so...I had to put my skills in another line of work. Things got out of hand and...I still haven't been able to pay for thing I lost to be brought back." Said Enid.

"Is the thing you lost really worth all you've done and been through?" Asked Gar.

"Honestly...I don't know...anymore." Said Enid.

"Well I hope you figure it out. You still have a lot of people who care about you Enid, despite the stuff they heard you did. We all care about you." Said Gar before he walked away.

Several minutes later Enid's family appeared in front of the cell with K.O. standing next to them. Bernard and Wilhamena looked the same, but Boris and Icky were about Rad's hight now. K.O. opened the cell and Enid faced her family. Enid faced her family not sure what to say, she hadn't spoken to any of them in years. Before she could say anything they all rushed her and embraced her in a group hug. Bernard and Wilhamena told their daughter how much they loved her and they were going to help her anyway they could. Enid just broke into tears and said she was sorry for not keeping in touch with her family and that she was ashamed of the things she did. Her parents calmed her and said that everything was going to be alright. After a few more minutes of hugging K.O. asked the family to leave so that he may could speak to Enid. The family agreed and they left. Rad came in a little later with a folding table and some chairs. The table and chairs were set up and K.O., Rad, and Enid were sitting at them.

"Been awhile since the three of us were together." Said Rad.

"Alright Enid I need you to tell us why you've been hiring yourself to villains over the years. POINT is furious at you and your in a lot of trouble. As your friends we want to hear your story, so we can defend you and argue your case. I don't want to see you get locked up or anything to harsh, but you need to tell us why you did what you did over the years." Said K.O.

"Alright...I'll tell you everything." Said Enid.

Enid told her friends about the video message she got from Elodie and about how Fink had approached her with the offer to bring Elodie back. K.O. and Rad exchanged looks before looking back at Enid.

"You know that's a bad choice you made Enid." Said Rad.

"Fink is almost as bad as Professor Venomous and you know the things he...did to me and my family back, when I was just a kid. He and Fink are the kind of people you can't trust Enid." Said K.O..

"I know...that. I was just desperate." Said Enid looking ashamed.

"It's ok. Will try to figure something out." Said Rad.

"Thanks guys." Said Enid with a small smile.

"That's what friends are for." Said K.O. with a smile.

Meanwhile over at Boxmore something big was fixing to go down and change history.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 Time Robot

Future Flash

Chapter 9 Time Robot

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except some OCs. This is just a story for fun.

Over at Boxmore, Lord Boxman was down in his lab working on a special project. Heather and Raymond had returned after the failed attack on the plaza and reported what happened to their father. Boxman was upset by this since he lost a good deal of money to Enid and she had failed to beat any heroes. Boxman decided to put his anger and energy into something constructive, so he went down to his lab to work on a special project. The project in question involved the time machine scans a Darrell had brought him 30 years ago. Boxman had been thrilled at the scans at first and thought he would construct a time machine in no time. Unfortunately that wasn't going to the case. The time machine Red Action had was from the far future and it was damaged. Boxman spent years figuring how each part of the time machine scan worked and he had to figure out how to make it functional. Several computer simulations had been ran along with a few real world test and they had ended in failure, but little by little Boxman made progress with his work.

In the present Boxman was running another simulation on his computer, but instead of getting another failure, he got a success. Boxman studied his computer in stunned silence going over the data, before he shot to his feet letting out a wild whoop as he tore his lab coat off and swung it above his head like a party animal.

"You finally did it Boxy! You have a working time machine! Now you can create the future you want and destroy Lakewood Plaza!" Declared Boxman.

Boxman then went about creating a new robot to install his time machine into. The new robot was about the size of Raymond, with dark green metal, two clock hand spikes sticking out of it's shoulders, a screen with a digital clock display on it in the chest, and a square head with numbers on the side and a pale face. Boxman named his new creation Clark. He decided to put his new robot's powers to the test by telling Clark to get him coffee.

"I'll have to you in no time." Said Clark as his chest lite up.

There was a flash and a steaming cup of coffee was sitting in front of Boxman. Boxman smiled as he sipped the coffee. He then summoned Heather to the lab. Heather came in and stood next to Clark.

"I have a important job for you two. Clark here has the power to travel back in time. I want the two of you to travel back in time about 30 years and destroy K.O. in the past along with Lakewood Plaza." Said Boxman.

"What about Shannon and Mikayla?" Asked Heather.

"You may destroy them. Do everything you can to assist me in the past. Now I think it would be best if you traveled back in time by the plaza, so you can locate K.O. in the past and destroy him." Said Boxman.

The two robots saluted their father and marched out to begin their mission and make history.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10 Time Warp

Future Flash

Chapter 10 Time Warp

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except some OCs. This is just a story for fun.

(Author's Note: I will be basing some of the stuff on this chapter from a theory I heard from a YouTube channel called The Roundtable. Enjoy the chapter.)

At the plaza, Richie, Majestic, and Genndy were shelving some products at the bodega. The three had heard a few little bits of info about Enid from Carol. Genndy felt sorry for Enid because she lost someone dear to her and took a dark path, simply to try Elodie back. Enid wasn't a villain, she was just someone desperate who made a bad call. Genndy got interrupted from her thoughts by an argument between Richie and Majestic about how the battle in the woods went.

"We could have beaten Enid and captured her if you didn't hit me with your stupid net!" Yelled Majestic.

"Well your stupid sonic blast slammed me into a tree!" Yelled Richie.

"Dumb bot!" Yelled Majestic.

"Dumb cyborg!" Yelled Richie.

The two glared at one another and it looked like they were fixing to start a fight, until Genndy got between them.

"Hey come on there's no need to fight, we're all on the same side. Enid was just a really skilled fighter and we messed up. We just have to take a deep breath and learn from our mistakes." Said Genndy.

"Fine." Grumbled Richie and Majestic as they stepped away from one another, but they still cast glares at one another.

It was then that an older man wearing black long pants and a sleeveless black shirt entered the store. The man had light grey hair and had a grey visor over his eyes. The three young employees saw the man and their attitude changed. Richie and Majestic straightened up and smiled at the newcomer. Genndy smiled and ran towards the man and embraced him.

"Grandpa!" She said excitedly.

"There's my lovely granddaughter." Said the man as he bent down to return the embrace.

"Good to see you Mr. Laserblast." Said Richie and Majestic.

"At ease you two. You can just call me Laserblast."

The two teens nodded and eased up as K.O., Carol, and Rad came in through another door. Laserblast gave Carol a quick kiss on the cheek and put a hand on K.O.'s shoulder.

"I got your message and came as soon as I can. Will help Enid and put a stop to whatever Professor Venomous and Fink are up to before they have a chance to cause anymore trouble." Said Laserblast.

"Thanks dad." Said K.O. with a smile.

"That slippery serpent of a brother isn't going to hurt or turn us against one another like he did all those years ago." Said Laserblast.

K.O. nodded and Carol smiled.

Many years ago Carol had been a young hero on the team know as POINT. She met Laserblast and the two became a couple. During a raid on an evil scientist's lab things took a weird turn. The building with the lab in it had levitated into the air, shrank a little bit, and then had been sucked into another dimension. Laserblast had been inside the building while Carol and Gar had been outside. Carol had tried to go to Laserblast's aid, but due to a clumsy mishap from Gar, who had been trying to confess his feelings to Carol, she didn't make it in time. Laserblast and the building returned to normal size, but both were trapped in another dimension. Meanwhile Carol gave birth to K.O. and ended up leaving point for a less risky job and place to raise her son. That place was Lakewood Plaza Turbo. Laserblast managed to figure out how to escape the other dimension, but it took him several years to figure that out and during that time his powers dwindled a little and his mind and memory became fuzzy. When he finally returned to his own dimension everything was different from what he remembered. It was then, that Laserblast's brother Professor Venomous found him and took him in to help him rest and regain his strength. Professor Venomous saw his brother's return as an opportunity to further some of his research and strike a blow to the heroes of the world. He carefully fabricated a story and some evidence about Gar purposely preventing aid for Laserblast during the raid on the lab all those years ago, so he could have a chance with Carol and rise up through the hero world, with Laserblast out of the way. Professor Venomous then told Laserblast about K.O. and how he was being trained to be a hero like Gar at the plaza, he owned. Laserblast became furious about this and would have stormed off to the plaza to attack Gar, but Professor Venomous stopped.

"Your weak in your current state brother. I have a plan that will utterly destroy Gar and his plaza and help your son reach his full fighting potential." Said Professor Venomous with a small smirk as he rested a arm on his brother's shoulder.

Little did Laserblast know was that Professor Venomous had place a tiny microchip called a Hate Chip to the back of his neck. The Hate Chip filled Laserblast with even more hate and it allowed Professor Venomous to manipulate him. Later on Professor Venomous gave his brother a new set of clothes and a new identity called Shadowy Figure. Shadowy Figure went to the plaza a few times on some missions for his brother and he encountered his son. A small bit of Shadowy Figure wanted to reveal himself to his son and go see Carol, but the Hate Chip pushed those feelings away and instead he got K.O. to unlock his Turbo powers and go on a rampage through the plaza, until he regained control of himself. Shadowy Figure appeared again at the plaza and engaged K.O. in a small battle that helped K.O. become a better fighter by using his mind and surroundings to his advantage. Shadowy Figure was actually impressed by his son's growing skills. Much later Shadowy Figure's hatred got the best of him and he finally just decided to just attack Gar. Shadowy Figure attacked Gar in the parking lot of the plaza and during the fight Shadowy Figure unleashed a blast of energy from his eyes that burned his hood off as it slammed into Gar. Gar and several of the plaza goers recognized the former hero's face. Shadowy Figure declared he was indeed Laserblast and that Gar was a terrible hero. Gar bent his head down in shame as he apologized for what happened all those years ago. Laserblast was fixing to attack him some, but Carol intervened begging him to stop and trying to reason with the man she loved. Laserblast was conflicted by his emotions, so he retreated, but vowed to return. K.O. learned that Laserblast was his father. Laserblast showed up a few more times over the next couple of years usually aiding Boxman or doing a mission for Professor Venomous. During one big attack launched by Boxman with the aid of some computer chips given to him by Professor Venomous K.O. engaged Laserblast in a big battle and in the midst of that battle K.O.'s energy managed to short circuit the Hate Chip on Laserblast's neck allowing some of his other emotions to come through. Laserblast looked at his son and the surrounding battle going on and realized what he had been doing was wrong. He joined up with the heroes and together they defeated Boxman's forces. After the battle Laserblast apologized for what he did and he reunited with his wife and son to be a family.

Back in the present Laserblast had gone down to the cell block with K.O. to speak with Enid. Genndy, Richie, and Majestic finished up stoving the shelf and decided to go outside to the back to take a break. The little group headed into the woods and by a sheer act of coincidence they stumbled upon Clark and Heather in a clearing. The trio spied on the robots from some bushes.

"This spot should do nicely." Said Clark.

"Good I can't wait to destroy those heroes and traitors." Said Heather.

"It's Heather and some new robot." Said Majestic.

"What should we do?" Asked Genndy.

"We attack!" Said Richie.

The trio of young heroes leaped from the bushes and rushed the two robots. Clark was just activating the clock in his chest, when he and Heather saw the charging heroes charging at them. A bright light came from the clock swallowing up the robots and heroes in a flash. The light then vanished and there was no sign of the robots or heroes.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11 Missing

Future Flash

Chapter 11 Missing

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except some OCs. This is just a story for fun.

Genndy, Richie, Majestic, Clark, and Heather tumbled through a tunnel of light together. Every now and then they would see giant numbers and cloaks, along with images of different events in time, but they passed by to fast for anyone to see them clearly. Genndy pulled out a cable from her backpack and managed to hook it onto Clark's left leg.

"Whatever your up to, will stop you!" Yelled Genndy.

"Oh I'm afraid time isn't on your side." Said Clark with a smirk as they group continued down the tunnel.

Back in the future, Shannon was wondering where her children were. Shannon pulled out a locator device. She had tracking chips placed on her children some time ago, so the locator should tell her their location. But, when she tried to locate her children there was no sign of them anywhere. At first Shannon thought it was a glitch, so she took it over to Dendy to see if she could figure out what was wrong. Dendy was checking a unusual energy reading one of her scanners had picked up, when Shannon came over and asked her to cheek the working condition. The kappa checked the device and said it was working fine. Shannon told her what the problem was and Dendy checked her own tracking device to see where Genndy was, only to find she wasn't showing up on her locator either.

"Could the tracking chips be out of juice or out of range?" Asked Shannon.

"No on either of those counts. I made those chips to last as long as the person they were attached to and they would have to be several lightyears away or by in another universe or dimension to be out of range." Said Dendy.

"Does that...mean the kids...our...dead?" Asked Shannon with worry in her voice.

"No. The chips would have alerted us if something like that happened to the children. Besides Richie's consciousness would have been uploaded into the plaza's main computer, until we had a new body for him." Said Dendy.

"Your right. That's a relief." Said Shannon.

"I understand your concern. My daughter along with your children has just simply vanished. This isn't normal." Said Dendy looking concerned.

K.O. walked up to the girls with a grave look on his face.

"I just got a call from the Cemetery of Champions. Someone or something has taken Elodie's casket and body." Said K.O..

Dendy and Shannon exchanged shocked looks, before they told K.O. about the missing children. K.O. was a bit shocked by this news, but he assured the women that the children were probably fine and he would do everything in his power to locate them.

In the time tunnel, Clark decided to take action against Genndy. His hand began to glow white as he touched the cable on his leg reducing it to dust. Genndy tried to hit Clark with a burst of electricity, but he dodged it and flew at Gendy.

"Speed Up!" Yelled Clark as he suddenly moved with incredible speed and delivered several punches to Gendy's face and body.

"Gendy!" Cried Richie and Majestic.

Clark then grabbed the wounded Gendy and threw her at a bright light up ahead. Genndy entered the light and vanished. The others entered the light soon after and vanished from the tunnel as well.

Genndy found herself falling through a tree in a forest. She cried out in pain as she crashed through some branches before hitting the ground. Genndy groaned as she looked up and saw a bunch of buildings that looked like the plaza, though they seemed different for some reason. Genndy then lost consciousness.

A hundred yards away from Genndy the others landed in a clearing.

"Where's Genndy?" Asked Majestic as she and her brother looked around for their missing teammate.

"Oh she's around here somewhere, but it really doesn't matter. History is fixing to change." Said Clark as he unleashed a blinding flash and he and Heather ran off into the woods.

Richie and Majestic slowly regained their sight as they wondered what Clark was talking about.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12 Finding

Future Flash

Chapter 12 Finding

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except some OCs. This is just a story for fun.

Richie and Majestic began to look around for Genndy. They decided to head towards the plaza and see if they could get help. The two were in the woods heading towards the back of the plaza, when the back door opened. Richie and Majestic watched as what appeared to be their dad walk out with a garbage towards a dumpster. It was Rad, but he appeared to be in his late teens. Richie and Majestic quickly ducked behind some bushes and watched Rad throw the trash away. A yellow soda can laid on the ground nearby and Rad picked it up. Rad looked at the can and a sad look came across his face before he tossed it into the dumpster. The alien headed back into the building.

"That was dad as a teen!" Exclaimed Richie.

"If...dad is a teen here...then this must...be the past!" Said Majestic looking shocked.

"That weird robot took us back in time!" Said Richie.

"Ok...so dad is a teen here, he was looking at that yellow soda...sadly, because it...reminded him of something. OMG! I think I know what time were in! It's around the time before mom and dad officially hooked up!" Said Majestic.

"So...mom is a villain at this point! Those creeps must be trying to destroy our parents and Genndy's parents in the past, so Boxman doesn't have to fight them in the future!" Said Richie.

"We need to find Genndy, find those creeps, and return to our own time before things in the future drastically change." Said Majestic.

The two nodded and began to search for their missing friend and the two enemy robots.

Elsewhere in the woods, K.O. and Dendy were walking around trying to come up with something to put in the time capsule, when they came across the unconscious form of Genndy. The two children were immediately shocked at the sight and went to take a closer look. Dendy pulled out a couple wires with suction cups attached them to the strange girl's head and chest. The kappa pulled up one of her screens and it gave her some readings.

"Brain function and heart rate appear to be normal. This person is just a little battered and unconscious." Said Dendy.

"I wonder who she is. I've never seen her at school or around the plaza." Said K.O. studying the girl.

"Neither have I. She must be new and she appears to be both part human and part kappa, judging by her appearance." Said Dendy.

"That's new." Said K.O..

K.O. went off to fetch his mom and get her to take the injured kid to the dojo, where there was a first aid kit. While he was doing Dendy removed her wires from the girl and then took notice of the backpack the girl had on. Dendy decided to take the backpack off and exam it's contents to see if she could learn anything about the mysterious girl. She took off the backpack and tried to open it the old fashion way, but none of the compartments would open. Dendy then scanned the backpack with her own tech and was a little startled to learn that the backpack was made out of a super alloy and it was equipped with a state of the art security system like none she had ever seen before.

"Who are you?" Asked Dendy as she looked down at the unconscious girl.

K.O. showed up with his mom and Carol picked up the girl carefully and started heading towards the dojo with K.O. and Dendy following her. Dendy informed K.O. about what she had found out about the backpack. K.O. became curious about the new girl and wanted to know who she was. Just what did he and Dendy find?

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13 Knowing

Future Flash

Chapter 13 Knowing

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except some OCs. This is just a story for fun.

Heather and Clark were making their to a back entrance at Boxmore. The robots managed to avoid the security cameras and made it to the door. Heather entered a code and the door opened. She grinned as she and Clark entered the factory to locate Lord Boxman of the past and deliver him a message and some news.

In another part of the factory, Mikayla was pacing around her room thinking about doing something that could get her in real trouble with her creator/father, but it was something that could help her sister Shannon. Mikayla had noticed that Shannon had been acting a little differently lately and casting long looks at the plaza. The robot then recalled something she saw awhile back. Mikayla had been looking out the window one morning, when she saw Raymond and Darrel head down to the parking lot and configure themselves into a shape that looked like Shannon and stood in the shadows. Rad showed up in his van and got ambushed by Raymond and Darrel, who stunned the alien. Shannon showed up on the scene apparently wanting to runaway together with Rad, but Darrel and Raymond stopped her and demanded their sister to reboot herself or they would kill Rad. Shannon agreed to reboot and got behind a large sign to do so, but instead of doing that she exploded a small bomb and tossed out a robot arm from a trashcan, which landed near Rad. Raymond and Darrel believed their job was done, so they flew back to the factory. Rad came to and his friends Enid and K.O. arrived on the scene. Shannon was fixing to step out from behind the sign and head over to Rad, when he crushed the robot arm and began saying how the love he and Shannon had had was false. This upset Shannon and turned her chest light grey along with her eyes. Shannon seemed to be in pain and she decided to escape it by rebooting herself. Mikayla had witnessed all of this and she now knew she had to help Shannon and Rad patch up their relationship. What Mikayla was fixing to do was against her father and brothers's wishes, but she wanted to help Shannon. Mikayla put on her human T-shirt and started heading towards the plaza.

At the plaza, K.O. and Dendy were at the bodega telling Enid and Rad about the kid they had found and left at the dojo. Dendy had one of her screens up and a picture of the girl up on the screen. She typing a few keys and studying some code.

"What are you working on?" Asked K.O. looking at the screen.

"I'm running a facial traits program to determine who that mysterious girl's parents are. If we can figure out who the child's parents are, will be one step closer to finding out her identity and how she has advance technology." Said Dendy.

"Wow Dendy. Your really smart." Said K.O. making Dendy blush a little.

"It'll take some time for the program to finish." Said Dendy as she closed the screen.

It was then that Mikayla walked into the bodega and right up to Rad. Mikayla pointed at Rad and then at herself.

"What do you want Mikayla?" Asked Rad.

Mikayla walked over to Dendy and indicated a tiny port on the side of her head. Dendy studied the port and pulled out a cable from her backpack and plugged it into the port. A holographic screen popped up.

"I believe Mikayla wants to show you some footage from her memory banks." Said Dendy.

The memory of the parking lot played out and a shocked look appeared on Rad's face as he saw what Shannon had actually done for him and the way his words had hurt her and caused her to reboot herself.

"I'm such a dork! I totally hurt Shannon and ruined our relationship! I need to find her and apologize to her. Thanks for showing me this Mikayla." Said Rad before he quickly ran out of the store.

"Wait Rad!" Yelled Enid as she and Mikayla ran after Rad.

Dendy's computer beeped alerting her that her program was done. She pulled up a screen and saw the verdict and she was struck speechless. Dendy ran the program to make sure it wasn't a glitch or error and the results were the same. K.O. took notice of Dendy's expression and looked at the screen and became speechless as well. According to the program the girl was a one hundred percent positive match that said she was the child of K.O. and Dendy.

"How...is this possible?" Asked K.O. looking at Dendy.

"She...must...be our child from the future and somehow she must have...traveled back in time to this time." Said Dendy looking shocked.

"We have a daughter!" Said K.O. and Dendy with shock and amazement as the gravity of their discovery hit them like a ton of bricks.

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14 Awakening

Future Flash

Chapter 14 Awakening

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except some OCs. This is just a story for fun.

Both K.O. and Dendy stood in the bodega thinking about what they had just learned. The unconscious girl in the dojo was their daughter from the future. Both kids glanced at one another and then quickly looked away blushing. K.O. and Dendy did have feelings for one another, but neither one had confessed their affections yet. The sudden knowledge of having a child together in the future was very shocking to both children. After regaining their composure and getting their thoughts straightened out, K.O. and Dendy faced one another.

"So how do you think our daughter traveled to the past?" Asked K.O..

"Well judging by the condition we found her in, its most likely there was some kid of villain used a time travel device and our daughter tried to stop them, but got pulled through time as well. The villain then knocked her out, ran off, and we found her." Said Dendy.

"It makes sense. A villain must be around to destroy a young hero in the past, so they don't grow up in the future." Said K.O..

"That's the most likely possibility." Said Dendy.

"So should we tell Mr. Gar and the others about this?" Asked K.O..

"Yes, but we have to be careful. This is a delicate matter. One wrong move could drastically change the future and put it in danger." Said Dendy.

"Got you." Said K.O..

The two of them headed to the dojo, where they found Carol tending to the unconscious girl. Carol greeted them and K.O. and Dendy exchanged nervous looks.

"What's wrong kids?" Asked Carol.

"It's...about the girl mom. Dendy...ran a program that would tell us who her parents are, by her facial traits. We just found out who the girl's parents are." Said K.O..

Dendy pulled up her holographic screen and showed Carol the results of the program. Carol blinked her eyes in surprise.

"Is this some kind of new joke?" Asked Carol.

K.O. and Dendy shook their heads no. Carol just glanced at the unconscious girl.

"So...you two are going to get married and I'm going to have...a granddaughter in the future." Said Carol slowly.

"Are...you ok mom?" Asked K.O. looking concerned.

"I'm...a little shocked, but I'm also excited! I get to meet my granddaughter and I now know my son picked a nice girl to be his wife." Said Carol excitedly.

Both K.O. and Dendy blushed and then they heard a groan from the girl as she started to wake up.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15 Meeting

Future Flash

Chapter 15 Meeting

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except some OCs. This is just a story for fun.

Genndy groaned as she opened her eyes and looked up. The first thing she saw was the celling of her family and though Genndy was clearly able to recognize it, it seemed different somehow. Then she heard voices.

"Take it easy kiddo, you took a nasty bruising." Said a female voice.

Genndy looked over and saw an older women nearby. As Genndy's eyes focused she was shocked to see the woman was her grandmother and she looked younger then the last time Genndy saw her. Genndy then took notice of two children about her age in the dojo and her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as she recognized them as her parents as kids. She had seen tons of pictures of her parents as teens and kids her parent's photo album, so she recognized her parents immediately. Seeing her kids as parents baffled Genndy, until her genius brain quickly started putting the pieces together and she realized what must have happened. That strange robot had traveled back in time and it had taken Genndy and her friends with it. Genndy was in the past!

"She's awake!" Said K.O. as Genndy sat up.

Genndy was quickly coming with a false identity and story for herself to keep her identity secret and was fixing to speak, when Dendy raised her hand and stopped her.

"There's no need to fabricate a story about yourself and give a fake name. We're aware of who you are and I've guessed you got to this point in time by time traveling." Said Dendy as she pulled up her facial traits program and showed the match to Genndy.

"Even...as a kid your still a tech wiz mom." Said Genndy with a bit of awe.

"Thank...you. Though...I'm not your mom, yet." Said Dendy looking a bit awkward.

"Yeah." Agreed Genndy feeling a bit awkward as well.

"So...um daughter, what do we call you?" Asked K.O. looking a bit awkward.

"Well the name you will eventually give me in the future is Genndy." Said Genndy.

"That's a cute name for a granddaughter." Said Carol with a smile.

"Wait, so do we call you Genndy on are own in the future or do we call you that because you traveled back in time and told us your name was Genndy?" Asked K.O. looking confused.

"I honestly...don't know." Admitted Genndy.

"A bit of a paradox." Agreed Dendy.

Carol went over and began studying Gendy.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Asked Genndy.

"Oh no, I'm just looking at my future grandkid! I'll admit it's kind of weird, but also pretty exciting. I have a grandkid to look forward to and I get to know my son gets together and marries a nice smart girl!" Said Carol with a grin.

Both K.O. and Dendy were blushing at this.

"So we...believe some time traveling villain came back in time and you got dragged along with him. You tried to fight him, but got defeated by him. Is that what happened?" Said K.O. looking at Genndy.

"That's what's happened so far. A few of my friends also traveled back with me, but I don't know where they went." Admitted Genndy.

"We also theorized that this time traveling villain is planning to takedown some heroes in the past to prevent them from becoming big successful heroes in the future." Said Dendy.

"That's probably it." Said Genndy.

"Any idea who the heroes might be?" Asked K.O..

Genndy thought for a moment then pointed at K.O. and Dendy.

"Us?" They asked in shock.

Genndy nodded her head and did a little more thinking before speaking.

"And maybe Rad." Said Genndy.

"Well we need to find Rad, stop this villain, and find your friends. This is a mission to save the future!" Said K.O. with an excited determine look in his eyes.

The three kids left the dojo to go to Boxmore to find Rad, while Carol stayed behind to wait and see if Rad returned to the plaza.

"This is going to be an interesting adventure." Thought Genndy as she went along with the past versions of her parents.

To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16 Future Talk

Future Flash

Chapter 16 Future Talk

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except some OCs. This is just a story for fun.

In the present at Boxmore, Lord Boxman was sitting behind his desk doing paperwork, when Clark and Heather suddenly appeared before his desk. Boxman was fixing to push the alarm button beneath his desk and pull out the large blaster gun, he kept for dealing with intruders, but stopped, when the robots showed him the Boxmore insignias on their bodies. The scientist studied the two robots before him.

"Who are you two?" Asked Boxman.

"I am Clark and that is Heather. We are your creations from the future and we have traveled back in time to aid you in the past." Said Clark.

"The future huh? Wait! That means I built a fully functional time machine!" Said Boxman with excitement.

"You did." Said Clark.

Boxman let out a wild whoop as he jumped onto his desk and began to do a victory dance. Confetti poured down and Boxman cheered, while Clark and Heater just watched. After a few minutes Boxman stopped dancing and took a seat back in his chair.

"Sorry about that. I was just real excited to hear that my future self created a time machine. I really am a genius." Said Boxman.

"Indeed you are. Now we're here to eliminate a couple of young heroes in the past to prevent them from becoming powerful adult heroes in the future, thus making the plaza easier to destroy. We also brought some schematics for a couple of your current robots to make them stronger, there a little ahead of schedule, but who really cares, when exactly the upgrades are added." Said Clark as he handed Boxman a disk of information.

"So who exactly are you here to eliminate?" Asked Boxman as he took the disk.

"The young heroes K.O. and Rad, along with the kappa known as Dendy. Those three are our primary objectives. We could also destroy some other heroes in the process if you like." Said Clark.

"So K.O. and Rad huh? I knew those two would be trouble the moment I laid eyes on them and saw become friends. Not familiar with this Dendy person, but if she's a problem in the future she must be destroyed. What about Enid?" Said Boxman.

"Oh she was trouble for a while, but she eventually turned her back on being a hero." Said Heather.

"Really? Well I'll just chalk that up as a win for me." Said Boxman.

"We also need to eliminate a couple of your robots, who plan to betray you and join the plaza. So you need to discontinue a few of your robots." Said Heather.

"Who is going to betray me?! Ernesto? Raymond?" Said Boxman.

"It's going to be Shannon and Mikayla." Said Heather.

"My daughters! Why would they betray me?" Said Boxman looking angry and confused.

"Apparently Shannon developed feelings for Rad and Mikayla actually likes the people at the plaza." Said Heather.

"I see. I suppose I could confront them and force a reprogramming, but if they resist and refuse then I'll have you destroy them." Said Boxman.

"Either one will be fun." Said Heather with a smirk.

"There is one little problem that we need to deal with." Said Clark.

"What's that?" Asked Boxman.

"A trio of young heroes from the future managed to follow us to the past. They all have connections to our targets and they may interfere with our plans." Said Clark.

"Then will just eliminate the targets and make their connections to these future heroes fade away. It will be like they never existed." Said Boxman.

"Very good sir." Said Clark.

"Now come along, I have a daughter to confront about the guy she likes." Said Boxman as he stood up and walked out of the office.

Clark and Heather followed him heading towards Shannon's room.

To be continued.


	17. Chapter 17 Center Shannon

Future Flash

Chapter 17 Center Shannon

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except some OCs. This is just a story for fun.

K.O., Dendy, and Genndy, were making their way to Boxmore trying to find Rad, Enid, and Mikayla. Dendy and K.O. filled Genndy on what happened with Mikayla showing Rad her memories, causing Rad to run to Boxmore, so he could apologize to Shannon. Genndy took this information in and wondered how Richie and Majestic were doing. This was a delicate and important moment for their parents and their relationship. If anything bad happened to either Rad or Shannon, then Richie would cease to exist and Majestic would have a completely different life, since she would never have been adopted by Rad and Shannon. Genndy had to approach this matter carefully and also make sure both her parents and her friends's parents continued living and safeguard their future.

"So, who exactly are your friends?" Asked K.O..

"Well...they are both Rad's children. One is his son named Richie and the other is his adoptive daughter Majestic." Said Genndy.

"So if Rad has a son, that means he got married." Said Dendy.

"Yeah he did, but I can't tell you who he married. I already gave you enough info and I don't want to put the future in anymore jeopardy. I also can't share too much information about your futures either." Said Genndy.

"Makes sense." Said K.O..

"I agree." Said Dendy.

The trio continued on looking for their friends.

In the woods near Boxmore, Richie and Majestic were sneaking around and observing the evil factory, when they saw their father making his way into the parking lot followed by Enid and Mikayla. Rad was fixing to try to storm into the factory, but Enid quickly got in front of him and blocked his way.

"Ok Rad slow down. I know you want to apologize to Shannon and work things out with her, but storming into Boxmore is a really bad idea. Boxman will destroy you on sight, especially if you confess your feelings for Shannon right in front of him. Let's just send Mikayla in to get her out here and away from Boxmore, so you two can talk." Said Enid.

Mikayla nodded in agreement with Enid's plan.

"I guess your right. It's just that I really need to speak to Shannon, you know. She important to me and some of the most important things in my happened because of her." Said Rad.

"What do you mean?" Asked Enid.

"Well first big power battle I ever got into was with Shannon. I was overconfident and thought I could take her with my muscles, but she beat me with ease. Then Gar got me to use my powers and I managed to beat Shannon, with Gar's help. That gave me my first victory and made me realize I needed to strengthen both my body and my powers. Then there was that time Shannon got K.O. to storm into Boxmore and try to takedown Boxman by himself. We didn't really know K.O. very well at the time, but if it wasn't for Shannon, we wouldn't have known what a brave awesome little dude K.O. was and he wouldn't be working at the plaza with us. Shannon was at the center of both those events. Now I have some love for her and I need to show it to her and apologize to her." Said Rad.

"You make a crazy point, but you can count me in for help." Said Enid.

Mikayla raised her right hind claw in agreement.

"Ah you guys are the best." Said Rad.

Mikayla was fixing to enter the factory, when all of a sudden their was sounds of lasers and explosions coming from the factory roof. Everyone looked up as a loud explosion went off and a figure went flying and tumbling into the air. Rad looked at the figure in the air with horror as he recognized who it was.

"Shannon!"

To be continued.


	18. Chapter 18 Saving Shannon

Future Flash

Chapter 18 Saving Shannon

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except some OCs. This is just a story for fun.

Shannon flew and tumbled into the air above Boxmore. Her body was covered in scratches and dents and she was missing her left arm and the lower part of her right leg. Shannon flew several more feet into the air and then she began to fall towards the parking lot below.

Several minutes earlier.

Shannon was in her room looking at a magazine, trying to get her mind off any thoughts of Rad, when her door opened and in came her father followed by two robots Shannon had never seen before. One of the robots gave Shannon a nasty grin making her shudder a little. Boxman looked at Shannon with a strange look.

"Who are these robots and what's going on dad?" Asked Shannon.

"These robots are my creations from the future, they traveled all the way through time to destroy some of my enemies in the past, so I don't have to deal with them in the future. They also told me you have feelings for Rad and that your going to betray me, because of them." Said Boxman.

"What?! Betray you! That's...crazy daddy! I would never betray you and I don't...have feelings for Rad!" Said Shannon a little uncertain about not having feelings for Rad.

"Alright then prove it. Will just head down towards the lab and you just let me do a little reprogramming and make me do a few adjustments, then everything will be right as rain." Said Boxman.

"What kind of adjustments?" Asked Shannon feeling a little uneasy.

"Oh, I'm just going to have most of your memory erased, maybe give your personality a tune up, to make you a little more obedient. You'll feel like a whole new robot." Said Boxman.

Shannon loved her father, but all the talk about having most of her memory erased and her personality changed frightened Shannon and made her feel extremely uneasy. Her former self would be gone and she would barely be better then a Jethro in terms of personality. Shannon didn't want to lose her memory or her personality.

"Dad...there's no need to do that. I'll go to the plaza right now to attack it and prove my loyalty to you and show I don't have any feelings for Rad." Said Shannon.

"I'm sorry Shannon, but that won't do at all. It's tempting, but I've been told about your future actions. Your going to the lab." Said Boxman.

"I...won't go! This isn't right!" Cried Shannon.

"Oh your going to lab. You won't have a choice. All we have to do is destroy your body and your consciousness will head down to the lab to download into a new body. Will just hold you in the mainframe, until we finish reprogramming you." Said Clark.

Shannon was a little freaked out by this and decided it was time to flee the factory, until she figured things out. She was fixing to activate the buzz saws on her legs and flee, when Clark suddenly appeared in front of her and unleashed a torrent of punches. Shannon was hit over a dozen times before she was sent flying and crashing into a wall. She groaned as she laid against it. Heather flung the blade on her head at Shannon. Shannon just barely got away from the attack, though her left arm was sliced off. She cried out in pain and shock as she looked at the sparking numb where her arm used to be. Heather tried to attack again, but Shannon activated her buzz saw legs and fled from the room. Clark and Heather took off after her and Boxman pulled out a remote.

"So it has come to this." Said Boxman as he pressed a button on it.

An alarm went off, as various security turrets popped out of the walls, celling, and floors. A bunch of Jethros were alerted and released into the factory to capture Shannon. Shannon raced through the factory dodging fire from the various turrets and tried to keep ahead of her pursuers. It was to hectic to escape on the ground floor, so Shannon decided to head to the roof and use her boot jets to escape. Shannon made it to the roof and was continuing to dodge fire as she activated her jets boots. She was a few feet in the air, when Clark fired a missile at her that slammed into the ground behind Shannon and exploded. The lower part of Shannon's right leg was destroyed and she was sent flying into the air above.

The present.

Shannon tumbled to the ground below ready to meet her end, but fate had something else in mind for Shannon.

Rad's body glowed with his levitation powers as he flew up in the air towards Shannon. The alien caught the robot in his arms and they gently began to drift to the ground below.

"Rad?" Said Shannon in shock.

"Hey Shannon. I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to get you to safety." Said Rad.

Shannon could only look at Rad with awe. They landed on the ground next to Enid and Mikayla and decided it was best to head to the plaza. The group turned and began running. Heather and Clark appeared on the roof prepared to attack and pursue, but Richie fired a flash grenade from the woods and it blinded the robots, while Rad and the others raced towards the plaza. Rad's group ran into K.O.'s group and they headed back to the plaza to repair Shannon and figure out their next move.

To be continued.


	19. Chapter 19 Romantic Repair

Future Flash

Chapter 19 Romantic Repair

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except some OCs. This is just a story for fun.

The heroes made their back to the plaza. On the way there Shannon filled the others in on what happened and she mentioned the two robots from the future. Mikayla was outraged about what she heard and she couldn't believe that her own father would mistreat one of his own creations so poorly. Rad and Enid were skeptical about the whole robots from the future thing, but K.O. and Dendy introduced them to Genndy and explained who she was and how she ended up in their time. Dendy showed Rad and Enid her facial traits program, showing that Genndy was hers and K.O.'s daughter. Rad, Enid, Shannon, and Mikayla were shocked by this revelation, but this proved that the two strange robots that attacked Shannon were from the future. The group soon reached the plaza and went to the bodega to rest. Shannon was taken to the break room and Dendy went to work repairing, with some spare robot parts collected from past battles. Rad waited nearby with the rest of his friends. Dendy finished the repairs and Shannon stood up testing her new limbs.

"Thanks for the repairs." Said Shannon.

"Your welcome." Said Dendy.

"Is it ok for you all to leave the room and let me and Shannon have a moment?" Asked Rad.

The others nodded and left the room. Rad and Shannon stared at one another for a few seconds, before Rad finally spoke.

"Shannon, I just want to say I'm sorry for...those things I said in the parking lot, after your brothers beat me up and I thought you reset yourself. I was a total jerk...and I didn't realize you were trying to protect me at the time and you faked your reset. Mikayla showed what you did and it was pretty brave. You took a huge risk for me and I ended up hurting you and I'm sorry for that. Your a golden girl and I'm still nuts for you. I want to give us another shot, if you're willing to take me back."

"The thing...is Rad. I still kind of have feelings for you too. I was confused and frightened by them and I didn't know if you still had feelings for me. I feared rejection from you and I feared what my father and siblings would do to me if they found out about my feelings. Then those robots from the future showed up and attacked me. When I was blasted into the air by an explosion I thought I was done for. That I would either have my consciousness erased or reprogrammed once my body was destroyed and my mind was sent back to my father's computer mainframe, but then you showed up and saved me. I felt safe and well in your presence and I knew I still loved you. I want to give this relationship another shot." Said Shannon.

"So we're officially back together?" Asked Rad wth a smile.

Shannon walked up to Rad and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Now we're officially back together." Said Shannon with a smile as her eyes turned magenta and the light in her chest turned red.

"Glad to be back." Said Rad.

At the front of the bodega Genndy was filling Enid and Mikayla in on how she ended up in their time, when Majestic walked in through the doors.

"Majestic!" Cheered Genndy happy to see her friend.

"Glad to see your ok Genndy." Said Majestic.

"So this is Rad's adoptive daughter from the future." Said Dendy.

Majestic looked at Dendy shocked and then she looked at Genndy.

"My mom invented a farcical traits program and figured out who I was. I only told them a couple things about the future." Said Genndy.

"I see. Since you exist here our future is still safe." Said Majestic.

"Seems that way. Where's Richie?" Said Genndy.

"I told him to wait in the woods. Didn't want his appearance to cause a scene." Said Majestic.

"Who's this Richie guy?" Asked Enid.

"I think it's best you meet him. Though please don't tell Rad about mine and Richie's connection to him. It might complicate things." Said Majestic.

The others agreed and they exited the store. K.O. left a note for Rad and Shannon telling them that, he and the others would be back. The group headed out to meet Richie.

To be continued.


	20. Chapter 20 Meeting Richie

Future Flash

Chapter 20 Meeting Richie

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except some OCs. This is just a story for fun.

Majestic led K.O., Dendy, Genndy, Enid, and Mikayla to the woods to meet Richie.

"So K.O. marries Dendy and has a daughter in the future and Rad marries some kind of mystery woman has a son, and adopts a daughter. Can you tell me anything about my future self?" Said Enid looking at Genndy and Majestic.

The two girls exchanged a slightly nervous look before Majestic spoke.

"Well...you worked at the plaza for a while before you went off to explore another line of work."

It was true, though it did lack some details. Genndy and Majestic were afraid about how Enid would react if they told her about her future self. They also didn't want to cause a very drastic change to the future. A well intended change could cause a unforeseen disaster in the future. Genndy and Majestic weren't experts on time travel, but they knew enough to only tell little pieces of info to the people of the past.

"That sounds like me. I enjoy working at the plaza, but I want to do more with my life at some point." Said Enid.

Genndy and Majestic both let out a silent sigh of relief. The group soon reached the woods.

"Bro come on out. We need to talk and discuss what we're going to do next." Called Majestic.

Richie stepped out from behind a large bush and the people of the past got their first good look at him. K.O., Dendy, Enid, and Mikayla were shocked by Richie's appearance as they began to figure out who his parents were.

"Oh my gosh! Rad and Shannon have a son!" Said K.O.

"How is that possible?! Rad...is an alien and Shannon is...a robot! They don't you know have the proper parts to do that!" Said Enid.

"Is there some form of advanced technology to allow a organic being and a mechanical being to create a child?" Asked Dendy with interest.

"Sorta, but not in the way your thinking. Richie is the result of a bunch of scans of circuits and organic matter. His mind and body were created and designed by one of the greatest minds of the planet." Said Genndy with a hint of pride as she looked at Dendy.

Dendy let out a small gasp as she realized what her future daughter was telling her. She had built and designed a high tech thinking robot that was the child of her friends.

"So yeah I'm Richie and as you can guess I'm from the future and I'm the son of Rad and Shannon." Said Richie.

"Now you know about, you can't let our parents see or know about him. You also can't tell them who I am either. Our parents just got together in a relationship and it's delicate, so we don't want to freak them out by telling them they get married and have a couple of kids. It could change the future, so you have to keep our identities a secret." Said Majestic.

The others nodded in agreement. K.O. suddenly had an idea of how Richie could enter the plaza without causing a scene and avoid freaking out Rad and Shannon. He ran to the plaza and came back a few minutes with a jacket with a hoodie and some sweat pants. Mikayla also came up with an idea and ran off to get something. She later returned with a large papier-mâché human mask. Richie put the mask and the clothes on and he looked like a completely different person. Feeling confident with the disguise the group headed back into the plaza with Richie.

To be continued.


	21. Chapter 21 Next Move

Future Flash

Chapter 21 Next Move

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except some OCs. This is just a story for fun.

K.O.'s group returned to the bodega, where they met with Shannon and Rad. Some quick introduction were made for Richie and Majestic. Shannon and Rad eyed with a bit of curiosity.

"What's the deal with that mask and getup this guy is wearing?" Asked Rad looking at K.O..

"Well...Richie is very...um shy and he wishes to keep his face hidden from others." Said K.O. quickly.

"I'm not buying it." Said Shannon eyeing Richie, who stared back nervously.

"I bet his either very handsome or very ugly underneath that mask." Said Rad.

"Oh man now I want to see what he actually looks like even more." Said Shannon.

The two began to make their way towards Richie, but Enid, Majestic, Mikayla, Dendy, K.O., and Genndy got in their way and blocked their path.

"What's the big idea?" Said Rad.

"We just want to see what Richie actually looks like." Said Shannon.

"Look just trust us on this. It's best you don't see what Richie looks like and learn who he is. It could really do a number on the future." Said Enid.

"Alright fine." Grumbled Rad.

"It can't be that big a deal." Said Shannon looking a little disappointed.

It was then that Gar and Carol walked into the bodega. Gar saw Shannon and Mikayla and a serious expression crossed his face and he prepared to leap into action. A look of panic and fear crossed Shannon and Mikayla's faces as they saw the big hero and Rad quickly stepped in front of the robots to shield them.

"What's the meaning of this?" Demanded Gar.

"Well Mr. Gar this is about the future." Said K.O. getting Gar's attention.

"What?" Asked Gar looking a bit confused.

"This is a matter that concerns both the present and the future. As for Shannon and Mikayla they wish to join the plaza." Said Dendy.

Gar looked a little lost and Carol put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hear them out Gar. What they're saying about the future might sound a bit crazy, but it's true. I just met my future granddaughter and I think it's best to hear what she has to say." Said Carol.

Gar nodded and the young heroes of the present and the future filled him in on what was going on. After they finished telling Gar everything, he went over to Shannon and Mikayla, who eyed him nervously. Gar gave them a friendly little smile.

"Welcome to the plaza Shannon and Mikayla. I'm happy to see some former villains turn over a new leaf and if my employees vouch for you that's good enough for me." Said Gar.

"Your just going to let us join? You do know we're Boxmore robots right?" Said Shannon.

"You wouldn't be the first Boxmore robot to turn over a new leaf and come work at the plaza. Mr. Logic was one of Boxman's creations and now he works here. Besides everyone deserves a second chance. Also it would be a crime to get between two young lovers." Said Gar.

Both Rad and Shannon exchanged a look and blushed. Mikayla just snickered.

"So what's our next move?" Asked Enid.

"Boxman is most likely going to launch an attack against the plaza to try and eliminate K.O., Dendy, Rad, and any other hero that posses a threat to him and his business in the future. We needed to ready our defenses and prepare for battle." Said Gar.

The others nodded and went about the plaza alerting everyone about the impending attack and began to prepare the plaza defenses.

Over at Boxmore, Lord Boxman was looking over some scans given to him by Clark and Heather. Boxman was currently upgrading some of his robots and preparing to launch a full scale attack on the plaza to destroy some young heroes and change the future.

Back in the future some different action was fixing to go down.

To be continued.


	22. Chapter 22 Children

Future Flash

Chapter 22 Children

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except some OCs. This is just a story for fun.

In the future, K.O., Dendy, Rad, and Shannon were still trying to figure out where their children were, when they all suddenly got flashbacks of the past and their encounter with Genndy and the others when they traveled back in time. The parents were immediately freaked out by this and they all tried to figure out a way to their children back.

"Can you build us a time machine?" Asked Shannon as she looked at Dendy.

"Not at this moment unfortunately. I have a bunch of sketches and ideas for a time machine, but I'm years away from even making a working prototype. We can't travel back in time." Said Dendy.

"Then will just storm over to Boxmore and steal a time machine or schematics for one from there." Said Rad.

"It won't be easy, Boxmore has tight security and Boxman probably has the time machine stuff secured in a safe place." Said K.O. looking serious.

"As confident as I am in our abilities, I don't think our best course of action is to storm Boxmore." Said Dendy.

"What do you suggest?" Asked Shannon.

"Let me try to hack into the Boxmore mainframe. I can get the schematics for the time machine and I can plant a virus to destroy all copies of the data." Said Dendy.

"Do it." Said K.O. with a nod.

Dendy nodded, pulled up her screens, and began hacking. The others went around the store doing small task to keep themselves occupied. As they went about K.O., Rad, Shannon, and Dendy thought about their children and they began to have flashbacks about how they came to be.

Several years earlier.

Rad and Shannon were laying in bed together one morning just enjoying each other's company. The two of them had gotten married a couple of years ago and they were quit happy.

"You know Rad marrying was one of the best choices I made." Said Shannon as she smiled at Rad.

"Mine to." Said Rad as he kissed Shannon.

"I...want to have a baby." Said Shannon.

Rad was a little surprised by this, but also thrilled. The couple went about figuring out having a child and they were considering going to an adoption agency, but Dendy stopped them and said she wanted to take a shot of creating a child for them and Rad and Shannon agreed on letting her take a shot. Dendy did multiple scans on the couple's bodies, a scan of Rad's brain, and Shannon's circuits. She then place all the data and scans in a strange machine and out popped a basket with a baby robot boy in it. Both Rad and Shannon were filled with joy for their new son and were very thankful to Dendy for what she had done. It was a rich moment and for that they named their new son Richie.

A few years later Rad and Shannon had volunteered to do some charity work at an orphanage, where they fell in love with a young alien cyborg girl named Majestic and they decided to adopt her.

K.O. and Dendy remembered, when Genndy was born. Dendy was in a hospital bed holding a baby Genndy as K.O., Dendy's parents, and K.O.'s parents stood around the bed smiling and happy for the new addition to the family. It was a very touching moment.

While the heroes were worrying about the time travel situation, something else was going down. In a secret lab, Fink stood before a large vat filled with clear green liquid that contained the body of Elodie with wires sticking to it. Elodie was wearing a black version of her normal outfit, along with two metal wristbands that had lights on them. Fink pressed a button and Elodie's body jerked and spasmed a little. The liquid went down a drain in the vat and Elodie's body stood upright. Fink pressed another button and the lights on the wristbands began to glow. Elodie opened her eyes as dark purple eyeshadow magical appeared around them and a smile of cruelty appeared on her face. Elodie was alive again and Fink had plans for her.

"Come along Elodie we're going to pay a little visit to Lakewood Plaza Turbo and have ourselves a little fun." Said Fink with an evil grin.

Elodie's smile grew even wider at this news and she let out an evil laugh. Trouble was coming to the plaza.

To be continued.


	23. Chapter 23 Arrows

Future Flash

Chapter 23 Arrows

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except some OCs. This is just a story for fun.

In the future, Dendy was in the bodega sitting on a chair working on one of her holographic screens as she went about hacking into the Boxmore mainframe. Gar, Carol, and Laserblast were also at the bodega to help emotional support K.O., Rad, and Shannon and help keep their minds off of the current crisis. Endi had been released from the holding cell, after promising not to make any attempt to escape. The ninja was currently watching Dendy work away on her screen. Enid had been told what was going on and she started to remember her encounter with Genndy and the others in the past.

"So do you really think you can build a time machine, with that schematic from Boxmore?" Asked Enid.

"I believe so. Boxman was able to build one, so I should be able to duplicate his work. I'm not sure how long it'll take me, but I'm going to devote all my time and skills to building a time machine and bring my daughter and her friends safely back home." Said Dendy with determination as she continued to work on her screen.

"Well I have no doubt you can do it. Your the smartest person I know Dendy and your a parent determined to save your child." Said Enid.

"Thank you Enid." Said Dendy.

"You know, I always wanted to know what it's like to have a kid." Said Enid.

"You never found anyone who you desired to marry and settle down with?" Asked Dendy.

"Not really. I messed around with a few guys and a few girls, but they were all short termed relationships. I was sorta in a serious relationship with Red Action, but I blew it when I stole her hover tank to give to a client and left her stranded on the side of the road in her underwear. It was kind of funny, but it really wasn't...a cool thing to do." Said Enid.

"What about Elodie?" Asked Dendy.

"I really...don't know how I feel about her. We were best friends in the beginning and we did everything together, but then she betrayed me and turned her back on me, which really made me mad and sad at the same time. Then we met up a few years later and I beat her in a power battle, which cheered me up and I thought I was done with Elodie. Things were going ok, until I heard Elodie had died and I got that video disc, where Elodie apologized to me and said she loved me. I was filled with sadness and a great desire to speak with Elodie to work things out with her, fix our friendship, and maybe try to have a romantic relationship...and see where that took us, so I guess I love her Fink somehow found out and took advantage of my feelings. I just really wanted Elodie back in my life." Said Enid.

"A complicated relationship, but I can sympathize with you for what you did. It's been a while since me and the others have seen you and despite all that time and what you've done since then, we still consider you a friend." Said Dendy.

"Thanks Dendy. I'm glad to hear that. Man was I stupid for cutting all ties to you and everyone in the plaza. You all care for me and I see that now. This place is kind of like a second home to me and you, K.O. and everyone else who works here are like a weird fun family. I really missed this place, but I'm glad to back." Said Enid with a smile.

"We're happy your back." Said Dendy with a smile.

It was then that the plaza alarm went off and everyone heard a bunch of screaming outside. K.O. and the others raced to the window to see what was going on outside. It seemed to be raining arrows in the parking lot. People were running and screaming as arrows fell from the sky just barely missing them, as they struck all the parked vehicles in the parking lot. Windows were smashed, tires and treads were pierced, paint jobs were scratched up, and a couple of vehicles exploded.

"My car! I just finished paying for it!" Cried Brandon as his car exploded.

"Dendy, are we being attacked by multiple enemies?" Asked K.O. as he looked at Dendy.

"No. According to my scans there are multiple enemies, but the attacks are coming from a single individual." Said Dendy as she checked her screen.

"Who can that be?" Asked Rad.

"I see the enemy." Said Shannon.

A bunch of Darrells and a dozen Ernesto units were marching towards the plaza lead by Fink and Professor Venomous. A newcomer then descended from the sky and began to march alongside the villains, holding a bow. The heroes all gasped at the newcomer as they recognized her.

"Elodie...is back." Said Enid looking incredibly stunned to she her friend back from the dead.

Elodie just had a big crazy grin on her face as she and the villains got closer to the plaza to do battle.

To be continued.


	24. Chapter 24 Destructive Loss

Future Flash

Chapter 24 Destructive Loss

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except some OCs. This is just a story for fun.

The heroes raced outside to confront the gathered villains. Enid couldn't take her eyes off of Elodie, who smiled smugly at her. The ninja turned her attention to Fink.

"What's the meaning of this?" Demanded Enid indicating Elodie.

"You said you wanted your friend brought back to life and that's what I did. You were a couple million away from our original agreement, but I decided to bring Elodie back to life and surprise you, out of the goodness of my heart. There's no need to thank me." Said Fink with a smirk.

"Why...is Elodie dressed like that and why is she with you?" Asked Enid.

"Oh I'm just delivering on my part of the deal and I thought it was best to deliver her in person. As for the new clothes, I thought she looked good in black." Said Fink.

"Why was Elodie attacking the plaza?" Asked Rad.

"Oh you know me, I just wanted to make an entrance and get people's attention. I apologize for freaking people and I will gladly pay for all the damages I caused to all those parked vehicles." Said Elodie.

"Alright what's the deal with all the Boxmore robots?" Asked Shannon.

"We just decided to pickup some robots while we were out. I am a regular Boxmore customer after all." Said Professor Venomous.

"Now that is all explained and out of the way, let's get get some other business out of the way. I'm glad to be back and I'm glad to see you Enid. There's just so much I want to say and do with you." Said Elodie as she stepped away from the villains.

"I'm...happy your back Elodie. There's a lot I want to say to you to." Said Enid as she stepped away from her friends and walked towards Elodie.

Enid had a smile on her face as she headed towards Elodie, with her arms moving out to embrace her. At long last she was finally reunited with her friend and they could try to patch things up and maybe see where their feelings for one another went. Enid planned to try and undo the damage and harms she caused to other heroes and maybe make up for lost time with her friends at the plaza and her family. The ninja was fixing to embrace Elodie, when a cruel sadistic smile suddenly appeared on the archer's face and she delivered a powerful kick to Enid's face and sent her flying a couple of yards back before crashing to the ground with a thud.

"Enid!" Cried Rad and K.O. as they went to help their friend up.

Enid groaned as a small bit of blood trickled from her mouth and she looked at Elodie stunned.

"Ah that felt fantastic! You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that to you snobby little ninja!" Said Elodie as purple lightning began to spark around her eyes and purple eyeshadow appeared around them.

"Why...would you do that?" Asked Enid looking hurt.

"I'll tell you why my dear Enid. You humiliated me all those years ago in this very parking lot. You bested me in battle with ease in front of a large crowd of people. Oh sure they booed you, when you won and they still respected and cheered for me, but that defeat put a horrible taste in my mouth and left a scar on my pride. It was the first time I ever lost a power battle with a person, who had a lower ranking then me. I vowed to never lose again and become the most powerful and popular hero on this planet. That goal drove me to extreme lengths and it resulted in me getting into a fight I could not win, soon followed by my death. So you see Enid your actions back then lead me to my death and I absolutely loathe you for that." Said Elodie with a sneer.

Enid was stunned by this revaluation and she stared at Elodie stunned for a few seconds, before finding the energy to speak.

"Elodie...I'm so sorry...I had no idea. What...happened to you was my fault. I messed up."

K.O. put a strong comforting hand on Enid's right shoulder.

"Enid what happened to Elodie wasn't your fault. She chose not to learn from her defeat at your hands and she let her pride rule out any logic and reason in the battles that followed. Elodie's actions were of her own and if she hadn't lost a power battle with you, she would have eventually lost a power battle to another hero and she would have let her pride driven her to ruin. You are not at fault for Elodie's choices." Said K.O. as he looked Enid in the eye.

"But...what about all those things Elodie said?" Asked Enid.

"Elodie is under the influence of Turbo energy and we all know that Turbo is wild negative energy that can bring out the worst. That power is very intoxicating, unless you know how to handle it. There's also no telling what else Fink could have done to Elodie's mind and body, so she could be following commands from her. As far as I'm concerned that wasn't the real Elodie that said those things, so we need to focus on beating her and get her back to her old self. Then you and Elodie can work things out." Said K.O. with determination in his eyes.

"Got it. I'm going to save you from this Elodie." Said Enid with determination in her eyes.

"Save me? Oh you must be joking! I've never felt better in my entire life and I'm not going let you take this power from me! Your the one going down this time not me!" Declared Elodie.

"Why have you done this horrible thing to Enid and Elodie?" Demanded K.O. as he glared at Fink.

"Well I am evil and I did it to really strike a blow to you heroes. Elodie will be the first of many in an army of resurrected heroes turned evil and powered by the wondrous energy of Turbo. Every villain will be lining up to buy a hero minion to boss around. Maybe I'll team up with Boxman to have them implanted with cybernetic enhancements. There are just so many things to do with dead heroes and the looks on your faces are priceless." Said Fink with an evil laugh.

"Plus it furthers our research into Turbo energy. My little Fink is quit a genius." Said Professor Venomous.

"Now let the fun begin!" Said Fink as she activated the collar on her neck activating her Turbo mode.

Both sides rushed at one another and started fighting.

"This is going to be epic." Said A Real Magic Skeleton as he filmed the whole thing from the sidelines with his phone.

K.O. and Fink took to the air flying and throwing energy blast at one another and exchanging punches, while everyone else fought on the ground below. Rad and Shannon stood back to back as they fired energy blast and blast of telepathic energy at a bunch of Darrells. A Ernesto robot charged at the two only to receive an uppercut from the two that ripped it's head off and sent the robot's body crashing to the ground. Rad and Shannon exchanged quick smiles and went back to fighting. Laserblast went after Professor Venomous, who pulled out a gun that fired tiny robotic snakes at Laserblast. The hero used his quick reflexes and marksmanship to expertly blast all the snakes, before blasting the gun. Professor Venomous let out a hiss of rage as he tossed the now unless gun at Laserblast, before he charged at the hero to attack him with his fist. Laserblast dodged the thrown weapon and blocked a punch thrown by Venomous, before throwing a punch of his own at the villain. Venomous ducked beneath the blow and he and Laserblast began to grapple with one another.

"It's quit some time since we last faced one another dear brother. I must say you've managed to stay in good shape after all these years. Though that's probably because of the Turbo energy you inherited when you were born. Now that same energy runs through your veins runs through your son's veins and your granddaughter's veins. Quit an interesting legacy, though that power is wasted on you hero types. I really should try and take a more active role in their lives." Said Venomous with a wicked smile.

"You listen to me you dirty snake, I'm not going to let you anywhere near my son or my granddaughter. Your not gong to poison their lives or their futures with your evil and mad research. I'm a hero, a father, and a grandfather and I will do everything in my power to keep evil from harming the innocent, even if that evil happens to be my brother." Said Laserblast with a growl.

Laserblast began to overpower Venomous and a look of panic appeared in the villain's eyes before Laserblast headbutted him and then tossed him to the side. Venomous crashed to the ground and quickly rolled to his feet as Laserblast fired a blast of energy from his eyes at him. A round purple energy shield popped up around Venomous and blocked the attack. Venomous reached into his coat and threw a black egg shaped device and threw it at Laserblast. The device exploded into a cloud of green gas that blinded Laserblast and made him breakout into a fit of coughing. Venomous pulled out another gun and was fixing to shoot the hero, when Carol came flying in from above with a mighty elbow slam and hit the ground near Venomous with a thunderous crash. Venomous's energy field kept him from taking any serious damage from the attack, but the force of the attack still knocked him back a few yards and onto his back. Carol got Laserblast away from the green cloud and he quickly recovered. Venomous scrambled to his feet and pulled out a powerful looking laser cannon.

"I'm removing you two from the equation!" Yelled Venomous as the canon fired a green beam of energy at the heroes.

Laserblast met the attack with a blast from his eyes. The two attacks met and pushed against one another trying to muscle through and declare dominance. At first the attacks seemed evenly matched, but then Venomous's attack slowly began to push through Laserblast's attack and head towards him and Carol. Laserblast let out a roar as purple lighting began to spark behind his eyes and a mix of purple Turbo energy got mixed in with his red laser attack. The powered up attack smashed through Venomous's attack and raced towards the villain. Venomous's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped opened in shock as the attack slammed into him with a loud and bright explosion that raised a bunch of smoke. The smoke soon cleared up to reveal Venomous laying on the ground groaning with his cannon reduced to a useless slab of metal, his lab coat in tatters, his face bruised up and a little burned, and his hair matted up. The energy flickered on once, but then vanished. Laserblast pulled out some powerful looking handcuffs and slapped them onto Venomous's hands.

"Your going away for a long time brother." Said Laserblast.

Elsewhere Dendy had conjured up a computer generated avatar robot around herself and flung an Ernesto robot liking a bowling ball at a bunch of Darrells sending them flying like a bunch of bowling pins. Gar was slamming his fist into robots left and right shattering them to bits.

While that was going on Enid faced off against Elodie and the fight wasn't going to well for the ninja. Enid tried to overwhelm Elodie with clones, but the archer quickly shoot the clones with her bow and arrows as fast as Enid could produce them. Elodie soon got rid of the clones and fired an arrow at the real Enid. Enid just barely dodged the arrow, but it still managed to graze her right cheek a little. Elodie quickly closed the distance between her and Enid and delivered a couple of devastating punches to Enid's face making her reel back. Enid pulled out a short katana and swung it at Elodie, but she easily caught it between her hands and delivered a powerful kick to Enid's chest that knocked the air out of her and sent her smashing through a parked van. Elodie then raised the katana up and snapped it over her knee before tossing it to the side.

"You had enough?" Called Elodie to the van.

Enid came flying out of the van and delivered a powerful flaming kick to Elodie's that made her shout in pain and surprise. Elodie quickly recovered from her surprise and began to pummel Enid with a bunch of powerful punches that knocked the ninja to the ground.

"I won! Your right where you belong Enid! Beneath my feet!" Shouted Elodie as she stomped her foot down on Enid's head.

Enid exploded into a cloud of smoke and Elodie realized she had been fighting a ninja clone. Before Elodie could do anything the ground beneath her exploded and the real Enid came out with a flaming fist and delivered an uppercut to Elodie's face sending her flying back and crashing to the ground. Elodie quickly jumped to her feet with a bruise on her chin and a busted lip, but other then that she looked fine.

Enid realized she couldn't keep this up and that she was going to lose as long as Elodie had Turbo energy pulsing through her. It was time to change tactics. Enid reached into her pocket and pulled out the two halves of the friendship necklaces she and Elodie had worn, when they were kids. The ninja held the necklaces up for Elodie to see. Elodie stopped and studied them.

"Why do you have those?" Asked Elodie.

"There're a simple of the friendship we used to have that I wish to rekindle. I saw the video you made Elodie and I know how you feel. I forgive you Elodie and I love you." Said Enid as she began to walk towards Elodie.

Elodie was a bit stunned by this, but before she could do anything, Enid reached her and kissed the archer right on the lips. Elodie was captivated by the sudden affection and in that moment Enid pulled out a knife and sliced the wristbands right off Elodie's wrist. The archer let out a gasp of surprises as the eyeshadow vanished from her eyes and she collapsed in Enid's arms. Enid gently lowered Elodie to the ground and the archer looked up with a mixture of clarity and shame.

"Enid...I'm sorry...for what I did. I...had no control...and I was filled with such rage." Said Elodie as tears fell from her eyes.

"It's ok Elodie it wasn't your fault. I know what Turbo energy can do to people." Said Enid.

"Thank you for freeing me." Said Elodie.

"Your welcome Elodie and I'm glad your back." Said Enid.

The two exchanged smiles.

Up above Fink and K.O. were still fighting. Fink took notice of Enid and Elodie and a frown appeared on her face, which quickly turned into a sinister grin as she pulled out a remote and pushed a button on it.

"Time to kill this reunion. One way or another someone is going to die K.O.." Laughed Fink.

"Nooo! Cried K.O. as he looked over at Enid and Elodie.

Elodie cried out in pain as Enid took notice of something glowing beneath Elodie's shirt. Enid moved the shirt down and saw what appeared to be a bomb with a timer surgically implanted in Elodie's chest. The timer was counting down. Both Elodie and Enid's eyes went wide in shock at this. Enid saw K.O. flying towards her and quickly cast a ninja barrier around herself and Elodie trapping them inside.

"Enid!" Cried K.O. as he banged on the barrier.

"I'm sorry K.O., but this is my heroic final act for you and everyone at the plaza. Your a great friend with a wife and daughter to look after. You have your own life to live. Just tell my parents and brothers that I'm sorry and that I love them." Said Enid before turning her attention back to Elodie.

"Enid you have to get away from me! You'll die if you stay!" Cried Elodie.

"Yeah I know, but I refuse to let someone I love die alone." Said Enid with a sad smile as she held Elodie's hand.

Elodie gave Enid a sad smile as she griped her hand. The timer reached zero and there was a fiery explosion that completely incinerated both Enid and Elodie to ashes. The barrier contained the explosion, but soon came down revealing a crater and a bunch of scorched street. K.O. and the other heroes stared at the crater in stunned silence as the air was filled with Fink's insane evil laugh.

To be continued.


	25. Chapter 25 Hero Rage

Future Flash

Chapter 25 Hero Rage

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except some OCs. This is just a story for fun.

K.O. and the heroes stared at the smoldering crater where Enid and Elodie had once been. Rad felt tears come to his eyes as Shannon stood by him with tears in her eyes. Dendy just stared at the crater as her mind tried to work a way she could have prevented it. The three older heroes stared at the crater with sorrow. Fink just laughed and began taunting the heroes.

"Oh that explosion was spectacular! Killed two heroes with one bomb. I'll admit I'm a little disappointed it didn't kill more of you and I'm a bit sad Elodie didn't kill Enid. I was looking forward to adding her to my collection of former heroes. Oh well there's still plenty of heroes around to add to the collection."

"This some kind of sick messed up game to you?" Growled K.O. with a glare.

"Oh I suppose it is. I lost a piece and you lost a piece, were even right now, but the fun is just starting. Next round is coming up!" Said Fink with a twisted grin.

"They had names. They were Enid and Elodie and they had friends and family. And you just murdered them." Said K.O. with an intense look in his eyes as his hands clenched into fist.

"So what? They're dead now! And I plan to kill many more and bring them back as my little army to fight other heroes and their comrades. It will be wonderful! I think I'll start with your beloved plaz-"

SMACK!

K.O. didn't let Fink finish. In the span of a few seconds, he flew over to Fink and punched her hard in the face sending the villain back and crashing to the ground. Fink gasped in pain, but quickly leaped to her feet with a snarl. She quickly fired several blasts of turbo energy at K.O., who just deflected them harmlessly into the air, with just one hand.

"You've gone too far Fink. I won't allow you to cause anymore harm to the innocent. This ends now." Said K.O. with an intense look in his eyes.

"Oh as if! The funs just getting started! The only thing that's going to end is you!" Roared Fink as she flew at K.O. to attack.

Fink threw several punches and kicks at K.O., but he just blocked them with ease. The intense look never left K.O.'s eyes. Fink became furious and increased her speed, but still K.O. easily blocked her attacks. The villain let out a snarl and whipped her tail at the hero's face, but he caught it with his hands and began to spin her around. Faster and faster K.O. went spinning Fink around as the villain screamed in protest. After a minute or so K.O. released Fink and sent her flying into the sky. K.O. flew after her. Fink flew high into the sky screaming and cursing. She managed to stop herself and floated in the air, as she pulled out several glorbs and began shoving them into her collar to give herself a massive power up. She felt the power surge through her body as K.O. appeared before her.

"I'm going to send you crashing out of the sky!" Roared Fink as she flew at K.O. swinging her fist at him.

K.O. dodged the attacks with ease as Fink threw powerful punch after punch at him. This infuriated Fink and her attacks became more berserk. K.O. continued to dodge the punches and then he delivered a powerful punch to Fink's gut. Fink let out a gasp as she floated away from K.O. clutching her gut in pain.

"Give it up Fink. You can't win." Said K.O. with a glare.

"Never! I'm going to destroy you and the plaza! I'll destroy it all like I destroyed your little friends!" Declared Fink as she held her hands up and began to create a large ball of turbo energy.

The ball grew and grew, until it was hundreds of feet tall. Fink let out an insane laugh as she flung the ball at K.O. intending to take him out along with the plaza down below. K.O. gritted his teeth at the incoming attack as he clenched his right fist. The hero's energy along with his turbo energy engulfed his fist together and he flew forward thrusting his fist into the ball. Sparks ignited as both fist and ball connected and pushed against one another.

"Struggle all you want! It'll make your destruction all the much sweeter to watch!" Laughed Fink.

K.O. grunted and pushed with all his might against the ball. He felt himself get pushed back a little, but then cracks began to appear on the ball. Seeing this K.O. continued to press on. More cracks appeared on the ball, which shocked Fink. Then the ball shattered to bits and the pieces vanished and K.O. flew at Fink with his fist.

"That's IMPOSSIBLE!" Cried Fink in fear.

CRACK!

K.O.'s fist connected with Fink's face with a thunderous crash and sent the villain flying to the ground below. Fink crashed to the ground making a crater. K.O. landed near Fink and reached down towards the villain. Fink's eyes went wide in fear expecting to experience more pain, but K.O. simply yanked her collar off and crushed it.

"It's over." Said K.O. with one final glare.

The police were called in and Professor Venomous and Fink were arrested and taken away. It was a victory for the heroes, but the loss of Enid and Elodie spoiled it for them. Dendy went back to hacking Boxmore's mainframe determined to get her daughter and friends back.

To be continued.


	26. Chapter 26 Preperations

Future Flash

Chapter 26 Preparations

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except some OCs. This is just a story for fun.

Back in the past the plaza was being prepared for an attack from Boxmore. Doors were being locked, heavy metal shutters were being put over windows, and people who weren't fighters were either evacuated from the plaza or taken into secure buildings. Gar kept an eye on Boxmore, while the others prepared the defenses. Dendy was running calculations trying to determine which direction Boxman would attack, what would he use, and the best countermeasures to use. Genndy was next to her helping her run through the calculations.

"I think I have all possible angles covered. I tapped into the generators here to help create a force field incase of an air assault, though I don't think it would hold for long against a large scale power attack. I should probably see about getting Mr. Gar to purchase more generators for a more powerful force field in the future." Said Dendy.

"Don't worry it'll hold. Besides I'm not going to let anything happen to you, dad, or anyone in the plaza." Said Genndy.

"You really are like K.O. in many ways. You both like protecting people and keeping others from harm. I think that's one of K.O.'s best qualities and I'm glad your share that with him, along with my smarts." Said Dendy with a smile.

Genndy smiled at the complement.

Nearby Rad and Shannon were moving some store products to the back of the store. Rad noticed that Shannon seemed a little lost in thought and asked how she was doing.

"I'm...ok I guess. Just...a lot of things have happened today and I'm just trying to deal with it. I left my home with Mikayla, my dad and brothers want to destroy me and reprogram my mind, a few robots came from the future to change the past, and I got back together with you. It's a lot to take in and I'm kind...of scared about what's going to happen next with this big attack." Said Shannon.

"Yeah it's been a weird day all around. A lot of stuff has been going down and I would be lying if I said I wasn't freaked out by it all, because I'm totally freaked out!" Said Rad.

"So...what do you think is going to happen?" Asked Shannon.

"I honestly don't know, but what I do know is this. There's going to be a big fight and I'm going to do everything in my power to protect you from your dad and brothers, because your my girlfriend Shannon and your worth protecting." Said Rad.

"You really are a romantic tough guy." Said Shannon as she gave Rad a quick kiss on the cheek.

Rad smiled and blushed a little.

A few yards Richie and Majestic watched their parents.

"They really are a cute couple. Kind of crazy seeing our parents hook up like this." Said Richie.

"I know right. Mom really gave a lot up to be with dad and they managed to make their relationship work and have a happy life together." Said Majestic.

"Let's make sure they have that happy life in the future." Said Richie.

"Yeah. Hey before things get crazy I just want to say I'm sorry for yelling at you after that battle with Enid." Said Majestic.

"I'm sorry too." Said Richie.

The two exchanged a quick apologetic hug and then went back to preparing the defenses.

The bodega workers and other defenders were joined up by Nick Army, Joff the Shaolin Monk, Red Action, and Elodie who happened to be in the area, heard about the big battle and saw in as an opportunity to increase her popularity and status as a hero by joining in on the battle. Enid wasn't to thrilled about Elodie joining in on the battle and shot glares at the magical archer, who seemed to shrink under them.

Over at Boxmore, Boxman's robots were hard at work building and upgrading some of the robots. The Jethros got some minor upgrades, while Raymond and a Ernesto unit got some serious heavy duty upgrades. The upgrades were finishing completion and soon Boxman would launch his attack on the plaza.

To be continued.


	27. Chapter 27 Rage and Sorrow

Future Flash

Chapter 27 Rage and Sorrow

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except some OCs. This is just a story for fun.

At the plaza everyone was keeping an eye out for attacks. Elodie stood to one side fiddling with a small drone like robot that was going to film her fighting and send a live video feed to the Internet. This would boost and increase Elodie's popularity and fan base and maybe after all the fighting was done her hero level would go up. Elodie finished making sure the robot was ready and then she cast a look over at Enid. A small voice in the back of Elodie's mind told her to go speak with Enid. The archer took a deep breath and went over to Enid.

"What do you want?" Asked Enid with a glare.

"Oh...I just came to chat. So this Boxman fellow and his little robots are supposed to be a big threat?" Said Elodie.

"They are." Said Enid.

"Funny how I never really heard anything about him from the academy. He must not be that dangerous since he spends his time attacking this little plaza of yours and picking fights with you and your friends. I honestly think your making a big deal of nothing." Said Elodie.

"Well you can't learn about every villain in the world from your school. Boxman and his factory are a serious threat. His robots and other inventions are bought by several dangerous villains and his funded by a dangerous board of investors all of whom are dangerous well known villains. Boxman and his robots are extremely dangerous and you shouldn't underestimate them. I've fought them enough to know how dangerous they are." Said Enid with a scowl.

"Well if his that dangerous then all the better. This fight will really impress my fans and increase my fan base. I might go up a level." Said Elodie with a confident smile.

"Is that all you care about? Being popular?" Said Enid.

"Um...well..." Said Elodie a little taken aback by the question.

"You are so shallow Elodie. You only care about yourself and getting what you want." Said Enid with anger.

"That's not...true!" Said Elodie defensively.

"Oh I think your past actions say otherwise. You pretended to be my friend to learn my moves, so you had a better chance against me in that contest and when I refused to strike you down in that final fight, you took advantage of my mercy and struck me down to win the contest. I wasn't mad at you at that point and I was happy you won and got into the academy you told me we were never friends and that you were simply using me. A real friend would never say or do those things Elodie. Only a selfish person would do that." Said Enid with an intense glare.

Elodie just stared at Enid stunned not sure what to say.

"Despite our past I'm going to put my personal feelings aside for now. There's a huge threat coming to the plaza and my friends and I are going to need all the help we can get, so I'm going let you help. This place is full of people who need protecting and maybe you can actual prove yourself as a hero by protecting them. After all it's what heroes are supposed to do and your supposed to be a hero." Said Enid as she turned and walked away.

Elodie watched Enid walk away and she felt a great pain in her heart. Enid was right about what she said about Elodie and deep down the archer knew what she did in the past was wrong. A small part of Elodie kept telling her to go to Enid and apologize to her, but a great sense of shame and self loathing came over. How could she face Enid after all the stuff she did? Elodie had been the one to ruin their friendship in exchange for popularity and status. Elodie wanted to fix things, but she was afraid of rejection. Maybe she could try working up the courage to apologize to Enid, if not after the battle maybe later in the future.

Unbeknownst to Elodie, Genndy had watched and seen the whole little scene between Elodie and Enid and the hero from the future was making plans to change the present and future for the two women.

It was then that a bunch of Boxmore boxes fell from the sky and landed near the plaza. A gigantic box also flew up from behind the factory and hovered over the plaza. Boxman flew from his factory on his flying desk laughing evilly. The heroes and defenders got ready for a big fight.

To be continued.


	28. Chapter 28 Big Robot Horrors

Future Flash

Chapter 28 Big Robot Horrors

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except some OCs. This is just a story for fun.

The gathered heroes and defends stared up at Boxman and the gigantic box that floated behind him. The Boxmore boxes on the ground opened up to reveal Heather, Clark, Raymond, a bunch of Jethros, a bunch of Darrells, a few Ernestos, and a couple of Big Darrells. Boxman grinned down at the heroes and began speaking.

"Hello Lakewood losers. Today is the day I finally wipe you and your little plaza off the face of the planet!"

"What makes you so sure? You've attacked us before and we've beaten you every time." Said Mr. Gar glaring up at Boxman.

"Oh this time is different. You see I've learned from my past mistakes. I've underestimated you heroes in the past and only sent a few of my robots here at a time, but not this time. I've got a little army here and that's not all. As you may or may not know a couple of my robots have traveled back in time to assist me in your destruction. They are quit powerful and they also gave me a few blueprints for some upgrades for my robots and I have to say they are quit deadly. Once my robots unleash their upgrades, your future won't be so bright. In fact you won't have a future because all that will be left of you are ashes and a smoldering memory!" Declared Boxman as he pulled out a remote and pressed a button on it.

The giant Boxmore box in the air exploded open to reveal a giant size Ernesto, though it was just his spherical body, head, and top hat. All the heroes stared up at Ernesto expecting it to sprout giant arms and legs and begin stomping about in an attempt to crush all the heroes, but nothing like that happened. This confused the heroes.

"Hey what gives?" Yelled Rad.

"Our we supposed to be afraid of some big eye clown pretending to be a moon?" Asked Elodie with a teasing voice.

"Oh did you expect Ernesto to sprout arms and legs and stomp around like a giant robot and attempt to crush you? Please I've done that before and that is very cliche. Now allow me to introduce Sky Fort Ernesto! He is filled with tons of goodies and treats designed to rain destruction on it's targets. It's the first of it's kind! My future self has only drawn up the blueprints and hasn't gotten around to building it yet, so you have the honor of being the first test subjects/victims. You are all so lucky!" Said Boxman.

Some hatches up over Sky Fort Ernesto's body and a bunch of guns and cannons popped out and pointed down at the heroes. Nick Army whistled at the sight of the guns in admiration, while the other heroes eyed the guns nervously. Another slot opened up on Sky Fort Ernesto's body and a bunch of robots flew out. They were Jethros only interested of tank treads they had jet wings and engines on their sides. Some of the robots looked like they were carrying bombs.

"Impressive isn't it? And that's not even the best part, but I won't spoil that. Your just going to have to wait." Said Boxman with a grin.

"I think it's time I show these fools my upgrade. Do I have your permission to unveil it father?" Said Raymond.

"Permission granted." Said Boxman.

Raymond began to laugh as his body began to glow with a bright yellow aura and he began to glow. Large red roses sprouted from Raymond's shoulders and his legs turned into a bunch of metal vines covered with sharp thorns. Several large rose petals floated behind Raymond as he looked down at the heroes.

Feast your eyes on the beauty that is Radiant Raymond! It's GAME OVER for you!" Laughed Raymond.

"This is going to be good." Said Boxman with a smile.

"We're not afraid of your robots Boxman. For the sake of plaza and the future, will stop you!" Declared K.O. as he put on a brave face.

The other heroes cheered in agreement and both sides rushed forward to fight.

To be continued.


	29. Chapter 29 Showdown 1

Future Flash

Chapter 29 Showdown 1

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except some OCs. This is just a story for fun.

The heroes and evil robots met with a great clash. Fist were thrown, lasers and missiles were fired, bombs were dropped, and explosions happened.

Nick stood back to back with Joff as they fought robots. Nick fired a gun with his righthand and tossed bombs with his lefthand making robots exploded. A bunch of Jethros flew at the heroes from above. Joff saw them coming and put his hands together and thrusted them up at the robots. A great gust of wind came from Joff's hands and hit the robots causing them to crash into each and explode and their remains fell and hit a bunch of robots below causing them to explode. Nick whistled in admiration at the explosion casting Joff a smile, which the monk returned. The two heroes went back to fighting.

Elodie danced about firing arrows at robots as her little drone followed her and filmed everything. The archer took down robot after and she kept doing dramatic poses and smiles at her drone. The fans were going to love this. It was then that Elodie became very confident and put more focus on pleasing her fans then focusing on her surroundings. A Jethro with wheels managed to get behind Elodie and ram itself into the back of the archer's right leg. Elodie cried out in pain and surprise as she fell on her face. A couple of Darrells saw this and tried to take advantage of the down hero by firing their blasters at her, but Enid quickly arrived in the knick of time and destroyed the robots with a few flaming kicks. An Ernesto came jumping in and attempted to crush the heroes with it's body. Enid saw the attack coming and kicked at the robot with a flaming kick. Both the ninja and robot yelled as their attacks pushed against one another trying to gain the upper hand. Enid decided to change tactics, so she did a few ninja hand signs took a deep breath and unleashed a blast of freezing breath at Ernesto. The metal of Ernesto's body, which had been super heated by the flaming kick, began to cool down and become brittle. Enid extinguished the flames on her leg and continued to kick the robot. Ernesto's body began to crack and shatter under the force of the attack.

"That's COLD!" Cried Ernesto as his body shattered to bits and the shards hit several more robots making them explode.

Enid went over to Elodie to help her up and get her to safety. Red Action showed up and covered the two heroes escape with her plasma blaster. Enid got Elodie into the bodega and sat her on one of the counters. Elodie had a miserable and shameful look on her face, while Enid had an angry look on her face. Elodie's drone floated nearby.

"What was that out there?! This is a battle not a popularity contest! You were so busy trying to impress your fans and viewers you let yourself get taken off guard by possible the dumbest and weakest robot ever! You could have been seriously hurt or worse! You need to get your priorities straight Elodie, because there are more important things in this world then being popular. Now heal up and try and get your head out of the clouds, before going back to battle, because next time there might be anyone around to save your skin." Said Enid before she turned around and ran back outside to continue the fight.

Elodie looked down at the ground with regret. Everything Enid had said was true. Elodie had really messed up out there. Her teachers back at the academy would be furious with her. The archer took a deep breath and then she stood up making sure her leg wasn't too badly injured.

"Come now Elodie walk this off. It's time to get serious and prove your worth. This is one of those moments they talk about in the academy. The moment that separates the heroes from the pretenders. I'm no pretender and I'll prove I'm a hero." Said Elodie to herself as she raced outside to continue fighting.

Gar and Carol jumped and delivered punches and kicks to a bunch of robots destroying them with ease. Every now and then one of Raymond's vines would sprout up from the ground whipping around, firing thorn like missiles, or sprouting roses that fired lasers. These were tougher and more challenging then the regular robots, but Gar and Carol still managed to take them down. But for every vine that was taken down more seem to take their place and the vines were slowly wearing Gar and Carol down.

K.O., Dendy, and Genndy fought their way through a bunch of robots, until they came upon one of the Big Darrells. The big mech swung a big mace and slammed it down towards the three heroes. Dendy grabbed K.O. and used one of her super jumps to get them out of the way of the attack. Genndy used her own super to avoid the attack and then she focused on summoning a bit of her Turbo power. Some light purple eyeshadow appeared around Genndy's eyes as she flew through the air and smashed into the cockpit of the Big Darrel. Genndy grabbed the startled Darrel at the controls and tossed him out of the mech. Darrel crashed to the ground and exploded to bits. Genndy went over to the controls and plunged a cable from her pack into it. After a few seconds a holographic mask that resembled Genndy's face appeared over the Big Darrells's face.

"All aboard." Said Genndy through the mech's speaker as she made the machine bend down to allow K.O. and Genndy to hop on.

Both K.O. and Dendy were greatly impressed by this, as they hopped on.

Boxman saw this and was greatly displeased. Clark sensed his creator's anger and quickly went to deal with the situation.

"Do not worry father I shall handle this." Said Clark as he went over to the other Big Darrel, took the controls, and made a hologram mask of his face appear around the mech's face.

Boxman calmed down a little and he cast a glance at Sky Fort Ernesto. Soon it would be time to unveil the fort's deadly weapon.

Elsewhere, Heather was standing on Raymond's shoulder fixing to launch a deadly attack against Rad and Shannon, to destroy them and change the future.

To be continued.


	30. Chapter 30 Showdown 2

Future Flash

Chapter 30 Showdown 2

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except some OCs. This is just a story for fun.

The fight for the plaza continued to go on with several more explosions. Red Action jumped about firing her plasma blaster at a bunch of Darrells, who all seemed to have a smug look on their faces. A few of the Darrells began to laugh, which both annoyed and confused Red Action. After blasting a few Darrells and listening to their laughter Red Action finally loss her cool and yelled at the robots.

"What's so darn funny?!"

"This whole crazy situation was all thanks to you! The huge upgrades and weapons are siblings have are because of you." Said one Darrel.

"What do you mean?" Asked Red Action.

"Remember when you showed one of us see that broken time travel device. Well he scanned it's circuits and workings and presented them to our creator Boxman. Father studied the scans for several years and after years of studying and experimenting, he finally created his own working time machine and sent a couple of his robots back in time with future information and plans for future upgrades and weapons." Said another Darrel.

"No...you mean all this...crazy stuff that's going is because of...me?" Said Red Action looking stunned.

"Yep all thanks to you! The future is going to change! Boxmore rules!" Laughed the Darrells as they turned their hands into cannons and closed in on Red Action.

"This...is all my fault. I put my friends...and the future in danger. A madman has a time machine and his going to change history." Said Red Action as her hands fell to her side and she stared at the ground in shame.

The Darrells closed in on the sad hero ready to finish her off, but before they could do anything, Enid came flying in flinging fireball kicks at the robots and destroyed them, buying a small minute of relief for her and Red Action. Enid landed next to Red Action and made sure she wasn't hurt.

"Are you ok?" Asked Enid.

"No I'm not! Everything that's happening is my fault! I let that dork Darrel scan my time travel device and years later, his crazy dad made his own time machine, to come back to this time and change the future! The future is at risk and it's all my fault! I can't even go back in time and warn myself about this! I screwed up!" Yelled Red Action as angry tears fell from her eyes.

"Look Red Action you messed up. Every hero messes up from time. I've made my fair share of mistakes. Now you can either mope around and feel sorry or you can take action and try to fix your mess. You might not be able to travel back in time and prevent all this from happening, but you can fix things here and now. Now let's pound these creeps and send them to the scrape yard." Said Enid as she looked Red Action in the eyes.

"Thanks I needed that. You really are the coolest person of this time Enid." Said Red Action with a tiny smile.

Enid returned the smile and the two of them charged at the robots and began destroying them. Elodie soon joined them.

Several yards away Rad and Shannon were smashing robots to bits, when Raymond decided to strike. Raymond stuck one of his arms in the ground and it stretched and dug it's way over to Rad and Shannon. The arm shot out of the ground and reached towards Shannon. Shannon froze with fear and surprise as the hand came at her.

"Shannon!" Cried Rad as he suddenly appeared besides Shannon and shoved her out of the way.

Shannon landed on her back and watched in shock as Rad was grabbed by the hand and squeezed hard. Rad shouted in pain as the arm retracted and returned to Raymond. Heather stood on Raymond's shoulders and the two robots laughed as Rad struggled in Raymond's grip. Richie and Majestic, who were fighting nearby alongside Mikayla saw this and had to resist calling out the word dad as they saw their father's past self in the enemy's clutches.

"Let him go!" Yelled Shannon as she scrambled to her feet.

"Oh I can let him go, but he might really get hurt." Said Raymond with a cruel smile as a bunch of thorn covered vines appeared beneath him.

If Raymond dropped Rad, he would be impaled on the thorns below. Shannon gritted her teeth in frustration of her situation. Boxman saw this little drama going on and flew his desk over to the scene.

"Well now this is a real pickle. Now Shannon I care about you so I'm going to give you a little choice." Said Boxman as a red button popped up on his desk.

"What kind of choice?" Asked Shannon.

"Your still one of my children and your still connected to the Boxmore mainframe. If your body was to be destroyed right here, your mind and consciousness would simply go to the mainframe and be downloaded into another body. Basically your immortal. But if I was to press this button right here your connection with the mainframe would be no more and if you were to be destroyed right here that would be the end of you. Now his your choice. Swear your loyalty to me and forget your little romance with Rad." Said Boxman.

"But..." Said Shannon looking a bit stunned.

"I want you to denounce Rad and end his life with your own hand." Said Boxman with a cruel grin.

Shannon just stared silently at her father not sure what to say.

"Think of it Shannon it doesn't take a scientist to know what the smart choice is. I can give you a home, riches, upgrades, a grand standing in the villain society, and immortality. What can a loser hero like Rad possibly give you that I cannot?" Said Boxman with a grin.

Shannon looked at her father, then she cast a look up at Rad, and then finally at the ground. Whatever she chose to do would affect the battle and determine her future.

To be continued.


	31. Chapter 31 Showdown 3

Future Flash

Chapter 31 Showdown 3

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except some OCs. This is just a story for fun.

Shannon continued to stare at the grand contemplating her choices as the battle went on around her. Boxman tapped his fingers on his desk impatiently as his other hand hovered over the button that would cut Shannon's connection from the Boxmore mainframe. Shannon was scared of losing that connection and the possibility of dying for good. She had no real soul, so if her body was destroyed with no connection to a computer or mainframe, she would be gone for good. The very thought of just vanishing from the world scared Shannon to her very core and she actually stared considering swearing her loyalty to her father.

Several yards away both Richie and Majestic were smashing robots to bits, when they both suddenly became transparent and their bodies seemed to flicker in and out of existence. Richie and Majestic looked down at their bodies in shock and then they exchanged looks of horror. Something was going on with their parents and it was putting Richie and Majestic's future in danger. The two siblings looked around and saw their parents with Boxman, Heather, and Raymond. Richie and Majestic began to run towards the scene followed by Mikayla.

Shannon looked up at her father and then she cast her eyes at Rad, who struggled in Raymond's hand. Her eyes met Rad's and Shannon could see fear in them, though it wasn't fear for his own wellbeing, it was fear for Shannon's wellbeing. Rad looked like he wanted to say something, but he was hesitant to, because he didn't want to stress Shannon out or get her into anymore trouble. Shannon stared at Rad and a bunch of memoirs flashed through her mind. Her being struck by lightning and saving Rad and began showing feelings for each other, the two of them singing together, coming up with a plan to runaway together to start a new life with each other, breaking up, being rescued by Rad, getting repaired and confessing they still have feelings for one another and they wanted to give their relationship another chance, and Rad promising to protect Shannon before the big fight. All these memories were precious to Shannon and she wanted more memories like them. Shannon looked at Rad and back at her father. She knew what she had to do.

"I've come to a decision." Said Shannon.

"Ah good. Now let's get on with this. End Rad and then we can move on with destroying the plaza and every hero in it." Said Boxman.

"Sorry but no dad. I've decided that I'm going to save my boyfriend and fight alongside him against you." Said Shannon.

"You WHAT?!" Yelled Boxman turning red with anger.

"Earlier you asked me what could Rad give. Well here's what he can give me. Love and respect. Rad loves me and he respects me as a person. It doesn't matter that I'm a robot or where I came from, he loves me for who I am. He was willing to runaway from everything he had to start a new life with me. You only see me as another one of your tools to use, but Rad sees me more then just as a machine. I love him and he loves me, so I choose Rad over you. Deal with it!" Said Shannon.

"You insubordinate bratty scrap pile! You dare turn your back on me! I created you and gave you immortality! Fine! If your against me I'll just disconnect you from the mainframe and put an end to YOU!" Yelled Boxman as he pushed the red button on his desk.

Shannon felt a small click in the back of her mind and knew that her connection with the Boxmore mainframe was gone, but she didn't care. She had a new mission and purpose now. Shannon turned her hands into cannons and put saw blades on her feet and then she rushed towards Raymond determined to save Rad.

Richie and Majestic rushed to the scene their bodies fully solid and no longer fading in or out. The siblings were fully determined to help their parents in this fight.

To be continued.


	32. Chapter 32 Showdown 4

Future Flash

Chapter 32 Showdown 4

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except some OCs. This is just a story for fun.

Richie and Majestic raced towards where their parents were battling. Mikayla followed a few yards behind them.

"Ok, you help dad and I'll help mom." Said Majestic.

"Alright." Said Richie.

The two split up, with Richie waving Mikayla over to follow him.

Shannon skated on her saw blades as she raced at Raymond firing her cannons at him, but he just blocked them with his free hand. Raymond launched vines and fired red lasers at Shannon, but she expertly dodged them and preformed some cool tricks. Heather who was still standing on Raymond's shoulder gritted her teeth in frustration and annoyance. Richie and Mikayla raced behind Raymond to a nearby streetlight. Richie pointed a finger at the streetlight and it was covered in a purple light and yanked from the ground and hovered a few feet off the ground. He then told Mikayla to jump on the streetlight. Mikayla did this and Richie swung the streetlight at the unsuspecting Raymond and Heather. Heather saw the blow coming and managed to avoid it by jumping off of Raymond's shoulder. Raymond took the blow and began to fall towards the ground. Mikayla jumped from the streetlight and onto Raymond's body, running towards the hand that held Rad, and sliced at it with her claws and freed Rad. Rad and Mikayla jumped off of Raymond as he crashed into the ground. The two joined up with Richie and Rad thanked him for the save.

While Mikayla had been rescuing Rad from Raymond's hand, Heather had leaped through the air turning her feet into giant spiked boots that she slammed down towards Shannon. Shannon just barely avoided the attack by spinning out of the way. Heather turned her righthand into a chainsaw and charged at Shannon, who countered the attack with one of her skate saws. Sparks kicked up as the blades meet. Both fighters gritted their teeth and glared at each other with intense hate. Heather turned her lefthand into a cannon and tried to blast Shannon at close range, but she twisted out of the way and threw herself back putting a little distance between her and her enemy. The two robots glared at each other.

"I must admit I'm actually happy you didn't take the deal. Now I get to end you in the past, before you become a big pain." Said Heather.

"Well I won't go down easy. Who are you anyway?" Said Shannon.

"One of your siblings, though I'm clearly a better model and I'm your greatest enemy in the future." Said Heather.

"You seem more like my greatest pain in my butt, then my greatest enemy." Said Shannon with a smirk.

An enraged look appeared on Heather's face and she turned her righthand into a tentacle, grabbed Shannon by the legs, and began to slam her into the ground a few times. Heather laughed insanely as Shannon cried out in pain.

"Oh I've dreamed about this for a long time!" Laughed Heather.

"Leave her alone!" Shouted Majestic as she came running onto the scene and fired a blast of kinetic energy that sliced through the tentacle.

Heather cried out in pain and rage as she stumbled back.

"Are you ok?" Asked Majestic as she went over and helped Shannon up.

"I'm good. Thanks for the save." Said Shannon.

Heather snarled as some wires came out of her arm stump at formed a new hand and she turned to glare at Shannon and Majestic. Her eyes lingered on Majestic.

"Your so annoying. Guess it's really no surprise. The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree." Said Heather as she looked from Majestic to Shannon.

Shannon just looked at Majestic, then at Heather wondering what the evil robot was talking about. Heather turned her hands into chainsaws and rushed Shannon and Majestic. Shannon turned her hand into a cannon and fired and Majestic fired a blast of kinetic energy at Heather. The two attacks hit Heather and sent her flying through the sky and crashing into the Boxmore parking lot. Heather just laid in a small crater and groaned. Her body was covered in dents and her limbs were sparking.

"Nice moves." Said Shannon to Majestic.

"Thanks. My mom taught me how to fight." Said Majestic.

"She must be a tough lady." Said Shannon.

"You have no idea." Said Majestic.

The two of them joined up with Rad, Richie, and Mikayla. Raymond let out a growl as he pushed himself up and glared at the little group.

"Any ideas how to take this guy down?" Asked Rad.

"Well I think my blades and drills can probably pierce Raymond's armor, but I don't think, his going to just let me walk up to him and do that." Said Shannon.

"You need to be quick to get a solid hit on him. I have a crazy idea that might work. You up to do something crazy?" Said Rad looking at Shannon.

"Count me in." Said Shannon.

Rad smiled at Shannon gave her quick kiss for good luck and then got behind her and focused his energy on her. Shannon began to glow purple and then she shot through the air like a rocket towards Raymond. Raymond saw the attack coming and fired vines and lasers at Shannon. Rad used his powers to move Shannon around to avoid being hit by the lasers and Shannon used her saws to slice through the vines. Shannon soon got close to Raymond and turned her arms into a large drill. Raymond struck out with his claws together and they connected with Shannon's drill. Sparks kicked up as the two attacks collided.

"You cannot beat me! It's game over for you and your friends!" Declared.

"YES! WE! CAN!" Yelled Shannon as she put more energy into her drill.

Sweat dripped from Rad's forehead as he pushed with all his might. There was a loud cracking sound and Raymond's claws exploded! Raymond reeled back waving his arms as Shannon and her drill smashed right through his chest and out through his back.

"That...combo...attack...was beautiful!" Gasped Raymond before he exploded.

All the vines that had been attacking fell to the ground sparking. Rad and the rest of his group cheered and ran over to Shannon. He picked her up and embraced Shannon kissing her on the lips. Richie, Majestic, and Mikayla watched the happy little scene. At that moment a tiny bit of the destroyed Raymond stuck the top of Richie's papier-mâché mask causing it to catch fire. Richie quickly took it off with a yell and Rad and Shannon saw his real face and their jaws dropped open in disbelief. Richie and Majestic exchanged nervous looks.

"We can explain." Said Majestic.

Up above Boxman had an angry scowl on his lips. The defeat of Raymond angered him. Boxman turned his attention to the Sky Fortress Ernesto. He pulled out a communication device and spoke into it.

"Bring out the B4. It's time to reduce this place to a smoking crater."

Back on the ground K.O., Dendy, and Genndy were fixing to face off against Clark in a mech battle.

To be continued.


	33. Chapter 33 Showdown 5

Future Flash

Chapter 33 Showdown 5

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except some OCs. This is just a story for fun.

Clark sat in the controls of his mech and faced K.O., Dendy, and Genndy in their mech. The evil robot smiled at his opponents and the thought of ending the enemy family of his creator. Clark was feeling confident and decided to turn on his mech's loudspeaker system, so he could speak to the heroes and taunt them.

"Well this is a marvelous occasion. I get to destroy the family of heroes that causes the biggest problems to my father. This is truly an honor. One that I will greatly enjoy."

"You haven't beaten us yet." Yelled K.O. with a fierce and determined look in his eyes.

"Oh, but I already have. You see you can't risk destroying or greatly damaging me because I have the time travel device in my body. If that device gets damaged or destroyed your little future child and her friends are stuck in this time with no way to return to their proper time. Who knows what kind of damage they might accidentally cause if the remain stuck in the past. Plus there's the weapon my father is fixing to unleash that will surly destroy the plaza and everyone in it." Said Clark with an arrogant grin.

"Then we just have to disable your body and destroy that weapon." Said Dendy.

"I like to see you try!" Laughed Clark.

The two mechs charged at each other and began to grapple

Meanwhile Enid, Elodie, Red Action, Nick, and Joff were firing a barrage of projectile attacks at the Sky Fortress Ernesto, but they were having no affect on the big robot. As the heroes continued to attack, the top hat on Ernesto shifted from the top of his head and attached itself to the front of the robot's face. The hat opened up at the top and a bunch of red energy began to gather up in it. The hat was now a huge energy cannon! The heroes stared at the cannon in horror as Boxman floated nearby on his desk.

"Oh the looks on your faces are priceless! Your staring at the face of absolute destruction! May I present the B4. It stands for Big Bad Brutal Blaster! One shot from this bad boy and all of you and your beloved plaza will be reduced to dust! The B4 makes Mega Darrell's cannon look like a squirt gun. Now prepare to face annihilation!" Laughed Boxman as the cannon continued to charge.

As that was happening Richie and Majestic were doing their best to explain who they were and how they came to be for their parents, who just stared at them shocked.

"So you see a few years after you get married, you'll both take part in an experiment from a friend that involves getting your brain and circuits scanned and that will...lead to me being born. I'm...your future son." Said Richie.

"And a few years after that you adopt me into your family." Said Majestic.

"Ok...so not only do me and Shannon get married in the future, we have a...son and eventually adopt a girl as our daughter." Said Rad slowly going through the info.

Both Richie and Majestic nodded their heads. Mikayla just watched the scene silently.

"This...has just been...a very weird day." Said Shannon.

"I hear that." Said Rad.

"Yeah it's been pretty weird for us to. Seeing you both young and first on opposite sides, but then you fell in love with each other and tried to make things work out between you. Mom risking her existence and turning her back on Boxmore and dad being kind and willing to take risks to protect someone he loves and have a relationship with them. It really shows how much you care for each other and we're proud to be your children." Said Richie.

"Your both great parents and we're going to make sure you both get a happy future." Said Majestic.

"Whoa that's deep." Said Rad.

"I...guess will do alright as parents. Never really pictured myself as a parent, but...now I think I have something to look forward to." Said Shannon.

"We can't tell you too much about the future, but we can help take down that sky fortress." Said Majestic.

"I'm down with that." Said Shannon.

"It'll be a nice little family bonding exercise." Said Rad.

"Let's get to it then." Said Rad.

Rad and Richie used their powers to lift themselves, Shannon, Majestic, and Mikayla into the air and flew towards the sky fortress. They soon reached it and began to attack it's haul. The heroes tried to attack the B4, but there was some kind of electrical field around it protecting it. Boxman floated nearby on his desk and considered attacking Rad and Shannon's group, but decided not to. The heroes were doing very little damage to the fortress despite their best efforts and the B4 was getting close to being fully charged and ready to fire. The plaza would be destroyed along with the heroes down below. Boxman would have his robots finish off any survivors, along with Rad and Shannon's group. The evil scientist smiled as he envisioned the destruction of his enemies along with the bright future for his business. The B4 continued to gather energy as it got closer and closer to firing.

To be continued.


	34. Chapter 34 Showdown 6

Future Flash

Chapter 34 Showdown 6

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except some OCs. This is just a story for fun.

Dendy wrestled with the controls of her mech as it grappled with Clark's mech. K.O. and Genndy sat behind Dendy and cheered her on. Clark's mech managed to shove Dendy's mech back away from him and then he threw a punch at the other mech. Dendy managed to avoid the punch and delivered a punch to the chest knocking Clark back. Clark turned the lefthand of his mech into a cannon and began to fire at Dendy. Dendy managed to avoid most of the shots fired at her as her mech charged at Clark, thought a couple of shots did manage to hit and damage the right arm and left leg of her mech. The kappa hero reached Clark and punched the cannon and destroyed it. Clark let out a snarl as he changed the righthand of his mech into a chainsaw and began to swing it at Dendy's mech. The attacks were violent and the heroes were on the ropes. Dendy was frantically working the controls as she was put on the defensive.

"We can't just seat and watch this." Said K.O..

"Agreed." Said Genndy.

The two exchanged looks and nods, before they opened the cockpit and jumped out. K.O. threw several of his energy fist blast, while Genndy fired burst of lighting from her own fist. The attacks struck Clark's cockpit causing him to shout in surprise and make his mech stumble back as K.O. and Genndy landed on the ground. Dendy took advantage of this and charged forward delivering several punches to Clark's mech, before she grabbed the chainsaw arm and ripped it off! Clark stumbled back with his mech sparking and Dendy swung the chainsaw arm at him taking his mech's left leg out. Clark's mech crashed to the ground on it's back with a crash, but before the dust could settle a cannon poked out of the chest of Clark's mech and fired! The shot hit Dendy's mech in the chest blowing a hole through it and causing Dendy's mech to topple forward and crash right on top of Clark's mech. Both mech robots were out of commission.

"Dendy!" Cried K.O. as he and Genndy rushed towards the down machines.

Dendy groaned at the seat of her controls. She was a little bruised, but not seriously hurt. A clawed hand ripped through the cockpit and yanked Dendy out of her seat. Dendy found herself face to face with Clark, who looked very mad at her.

"I'll admit your tougher then I thought you would be, but time has finally run out for you. I just have to simply end you and that will drastically change the future." Said Clark as he prepared to strike Dendy with his other claw.

Dendy closed her eyes prepared to feel pain, when K.O. came in with a flying kick that made Clark drop Dendy and sent the evil robot flying back and crashing into the ground. K.O. caught Dendy in his arms and placed her on the ground. Genndy arrived on the scene and began to fight Clark. K.O. joined in on the fight and it seemed like they were evenly matched with the robot, however they couldn't use any serious attacks on Clark, due to fear of destroying the time travel device. Dendy solved that problem by sticking a wire into Clark and began to hack his system. Clark realized what Dendy was doing and tried to attack her, but K.O. and Genndy interfered by grabbing Clark's arms and held him back. A minute later Clark fell on his back unable to move his arms or legs.

"Noooo! I was so close!" Yelled Clark.

K.O., Dendy, and Genndy cheered and exchanged hugs and fist bumps. Then the three looked at Sky Fortress Ernesto. There was just one last big robot to deal with.

To be continued.


	35. Chapter 35 Showdown 7

Future Flash

Chapter 35 Showdown 7

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except some OCs. This is just a story for fun.

K.O., Dendy, and Genndy stared up at Sky Fortress as it gathered more energy for the B4 and prepared to fire. The heroes could feel the energy from the B4 as it got closer and closer to firing. Dendy and Genndy pulled out their holo screens and began to shout numbers and estimates for a plan to take out the big robot. They ran scans trying to determine a weakness, until they finally came up with a plan. K.O. stood by eager to hear the plan.

"Ok after running some scans and calculations, we think we have a plan to take down the weapon. We must get close to the cannon in order to launch a attack directly into it. The cannon is connected and leads right to the power core of the fortress. We destroy that then we the ship." Said Dendy.

"We need to combine our regular energy and our turbo energy in order to smash through the cannon blast and destroy the ship." Said Genndy looking at K.O..

"Got it." Said K.O. with a nod.

Dendy brought out her holographic glider and the three of them took off into the sky and flew towards the Sky Fortress. A bunch of flying Jethros saw the heroes and flew after them. Dendy did some fancy maneuvering and managed to stay a head of the robots. A bunch of robots appeared before the heroes as another large group chased after. Dendy gritted her teeth in concentration as the robots got closer and closer. At the last second Dendy curved and shot straight up into the air. The Jethros ended up crashing into each other and exploded! Boxman saw this and gritted his teeth in frustration.

"If you want something done right do it yourself." Muttered Boxman as he pushed a button on his desk.

A helmet with a built in targeting computer clamped onto Boxman's head and his desk took off after the heroes. Boxman caught up with the heroes and he began firing at them. Dendy managed to dodge the shots, but soon Boxman's targeting computer got a full lock on on the heroes. Boxman grinned in anticipation.

"I have you now." Said Boxman as he prepared to fire.

It was then a energy blast struck the left side of Boxman's desk causing him to shout in surprise as his desk went spinning out of control. The heroes turned to see Shannon had transformed her body into a stealth bomber and Rad was riding on top of her.

"YAHOO! Your all clear kid. Now let's blow this thing up and go home." Said Rad.

K.O. smiled and nodded his head. The group reached the sky fortress. Genndy grabbed K.O. and used a super jump to jump right in front of the B4. The two then gathered their energy and formed four giant fist pressed together. Two of the fist were blue, while the other two were purple. The fists flung themselves at the B4 as it fired a powerful beam of red energy. The two attacks met and began to push against one another. K.O. and Genndy pushed their attack with all their might against the B4. Boxman managed to regain control of his desk, radioed a bunch of Jethros, and ordered them to attack K.O. and Genndy. The robots flew forward and were joined by Heather, but before they could attack the heroes from behind, Shannon popped right up in front of them, her body transformed into a large tornado with a face. Shannon sucked up the robots banging them against each other before spitting them out towards the ground. Heather laid on the ground covered in scraps and dents groaning. K.O. and Genndy continued to press on with their attack and little by little it broke through the B4's laser. Finally the heroes's attack smashed through the laser, went down the cannon, and hit the core. At first nothing seemed to happen to the fortress, but then a bunch of little explosions happened on the surface, followed by one giant big one!

KABOOM!

The sky fortress exploded into bits. The heroes cheered and what few evil robots remained retreated back to Boxmore. Boxman was furious and he began ranting from his desk.

"Aaaaaaaa! Curse you all! You think this is over?! It's not! This day might not be mine, but I'll keep coming and coming, until your reduced to nothing and the world will fear the power of Lord Boxman!"

K.O. bounced off a piece of flying metal and flew at Boxman. He delivered a powerful punch to his desk that sent the villain flying and screaming into his factory with a loud crash. And the battle was finally over.

To be continued.


	36. Chapter 36 Going Home

Future Flash

Chapter 36 Going Home

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except some OCs. This is just a story for fun.

After the battle the heroes went about cleaning up the plaza. Heather had her limbs hacked by Genndy to keep her from escaping and causing trouble. She was placed in the freezer with Clark for safe keeping. Shannon and Mikayla got new POW cards that said they were now heroes and both girls were very excited. Dendy and Genndy teamed up and hacked their way into the Boxmore mainframe to delete the blueprints for Radiant Raymond and Sky Fortress Ernesto. They were very successful.

At Boxmore, a batter and bandaged Boxman was sitting at a new desk making plans to launch another big attack on the plaza and to mass produced his new upgraded robots to sell to other villains, when his computer beeped and a alert popped up. Boxman read the alert and his eyes went wide as his computer told him the blueprints had all been deleted.

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Boxman in anger and dismay as he began to pull his hair.

Back over at the plaza, the heroes were just about finished cleaning up. Genndy looked around and saw Elodie standing a few yards away looking at Enid. It looked like Elodie wanted to go over to Enid and say something, but she seemed to lose her nerve and was fixing to walk away. Genndy glanced at Enid and then at Elodie, before taking off after the archer.

"Wait Elodie!" Called Genndy.

"What do you want?" Asked Elodie.

"I think you need to talk to Enid. I know you used to be friends and you had a falling out, but if you just talked to one another maybe you can work things out and be friends again." Said Genndy.

"As if! Look I did something horrible to Enid. I mistreated her and betrayed her trust. There's...no way someone like her could ever forgive someone like me. Not...after what I did." Said Elodie.

"Well...you won't know, until you try. You owe Enid and yourself that." Said Genndy.

Elodie could only stare at the younger girl stunned. She looked over to Enid and went over to her. Enid shot a glare at Elodie, but didn't say anything. Elodie took a deep breath and began speaking pouring out a bunch of bottled up emotions along, with her soul.

"Hello Enid, firstly I want to thank you for saving my life. If it weren't for you, I'd probably be dead right now. If I died I wouldn't be able to get some things off my chest. Now there are some...things I need to tell you and what I'm about to tell you is the honest truth. No games. No lies. The straight up truth. When I beat you in that contest to get into P.O.I.N.T. Prep Academy all those years ago I told you we were...never friends and I simply pretend to be your friend to learn your moves, so I could beat you. That...was a lie. I didn't know about that contest, until we both saw that flyer. You were the one that should have won that contest not me. I only won because you refused to hit me because I was your best friend and I took advantage of your mercy. When I won, you weren't mad at me and you congratulated me, like a good friend and a person who accepts defeat with dignity and grace. The qualities of a great person. After I was accepted into the academy my fame and popularity grew, but it felt empty without you in my life. I made friends...but none of them could make me feel the same way you made me feel. The friendship we had back then was special and it took me years to realize that I was a fool to throw it away. When we met again at the plaza a few months ago, you bested me in a battle and I realized you no longer considered me a friend. I...supposed I deserved it after what I did to you. That fight was one of the things that woke me up. I began to think about my life and actions. I could have had gone to the academy and we could have still been friends, but my desire for fame and popularity blinded me. If I had let you won you still would have treated me well and we would have still been friends. Your a better person then me Enid. I wanted to be a superstar, while you wanted to be a hero. What...I did to you was wrong...and I'm truly sorry for what I did. I just couldn't work the courage up to tell you till now because I was ashamed of myself. I want us to be friends and I need you. Your my best friend Enid and I love...you."

Enid looked at Elodie a bit stunned by what she said. Elodie then went up to Enid and kissed her right on the lips. Enid was completely taken by surprise by this and she just did nothing. Elodie ended the kiss and stepped away from Enid, her cheeks blushing a little in embarrassment as she looked at the ground.

"Oh...now I've done it! I'm so sorry! I was...just so caught up in the heat of the moment." Mumbled Elodie.

"It's...ok. I never knew you felt that way Elodie and I'm glad you apologized." Said Enid as she recovered from her surprise.

"Yeah. It felt good...to get that off my chest. I have something I need to show you." Said Elodie as she reached into her shirt and pulled out her half of the friendship necklace.

"You still have our necklace. Weird. I still have mine at home in a desk next to my bed." Said Enid.

"So...can we be friends again. Will you give me and my feelings a shot? I don't know if these feelings will lead us anywhere, but I'm willing to give them a chance if you are." Said Elodie.

"Alright we're friends again and I'll see where this relationship leads us." Said Enid before she gave Elodie a quick kiss on the cheek.

Elodie blushed and Enid smiled.

Later on Clark and Heather were taken out of the freezer and Dendy and Genndy hacked Clark's time travel device to get it to work, so it could take the robots and heroes back to their own time. Before leaving K.O. managed to talk the future heroes into taking a group picture with him and the others. The future heroes agreed, but made everyone agree not to share the picture with anyone outside the plaza. K.O. and the others agreed and the picture was taken. Goodbyes and hugs were made and Genndy and the others said they see everyone soon, before they used the time machine and vanished through a portal. Everyone just stood silently as the portal vanished. K.O. looked at the picture that had been taken and an idea formed in his mind before he spoke it aloud.

"I know exactly what I want to put in the time capsule."

To be continued.


	37. Chapter 37 Home

Future Flash

Chapter 37 Home

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except some OCs. This is just a story for fun.

(Author's Note: Special Shoutout to nightmaster000 for his OC Nyx.)

Genndy, Richie, Majestic, Clark, and Heather found themselves going through a tunnel of time. Events flew by the group and at one point Genndy saw an image of what appeared to be the future Enid fighting a dark evil version of Elodie and then the two of them were consumed by a fiery explosion. Genndy stared at the image in horror and then it just rewinded itself and flickered out of existence. The young hero was utterly confused by this. Was that the normal future for Enid and Elodie and had Genndy's actions in the past changed their past and future? Genndy simply didn't know. The group then exited the tunnel and found themselves in the forest clearing where they had originally been, when they had traveled to the past. Everything seemed to be the same.

"I found them!" Called a voice from above.

Everyone turned to see a raven fly down towards them. There was a poof of smoke and in the raven's place stood a teenage girl with a light brown skin, purple hair in two side ponytails on either side of her head and wore black boots, a red mini skirt, a black shirt, and a red jacket with a fur trim. The girl had a big smile as she approached the group.

"Um...who are you?" Asked Richie.

"I'm Nyx you big silly robot. You know Enid and Elodie's daughter. Man you must really have a screw loose or something." Said Nyx.

There was some rustling from the bushes as K.O., Dendy, Shannon, Rad, and adult versions of Enid, and Elodie entered the clearing. Genndy noticed that Enid looked healthier and happier then the last time she saw her in the future. The parents reunited with their children and Enid and Elodie congratulated their daughter for finding them. Shannon then blasted Heather and destroyed her and K.O. blasted Clark with an energy blast from his fist.

"But what about the time travel device?" Asked Genndy.

"I hacked into Boxmore and deleted it from the mainframe. Clark can be rebuilt, but he won't have the ability to travel through time." Explained Dendy.

"And I snuck into Boxman's office using my ninja skills and uploaded a virus on his computer." Said Nyx.

At Boxmore, Boxman was in his office looking at a alert on his screen that told him the file with the time travel device was gone. A cartoonish version of Boxman with a butt for a face popped up on the screen and began to sing.

"I'm Lord Buttman! I'm Lord!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Screamed Boxman in rage.

Meanwhile back at the plaza, Genndy and the others were gathered for the opening of the time capsule. K.O. stood on a makeshift stage and opened the capsule. He reached inside and pulled out an envelope.

"What I hold in my hands is very important. The future can be scary and uncertain, but there's one thing I do know. The future is always worth fighting for." Said K.O. as he pulled out a picture from the envelope.

Genndy, Richie, and Majestic let out a collective gasp. The picture was of them hanging with their friends and families in the past. K.O. smiled proudly at his daughter and she returned the smile. And like K.O. said the future was worth fighting and Genndy and the others planned to keep on fighting for it.

The End.


End file.
